Trouver sa place
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks, très vite elle est confrontée à des phénomènes irrationnels et dangereux. Elle cherche alors à comprendre mais se heurte au poids des secrets. A qui peut-elle faire confiance? Entre deux mondes, entre deux garçons, elle cherche où est sa place. TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Voici une nouvelle histoire courte et déjà finie, je n'ai plus qu'à relire, je posterai rapidement la suite. Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**PDV: Bella**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'avais décidé de vivre avec mon père jusqu'à mon diplôme. Je ne partais pas m'exiler sous les nuages et la pluie de gaité de cœur, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il était temps que ma mère et moi prenions un peu nos distances, elle méritait de profiter de la vie avec son mari. Il était temps aussi pour moi de nouer de vrais liens avec mon père.

Rien n'avait bougé chez lui, la même décoration, les mêmes photos de moi, la même vaisselle dépareillée. La seule nouveauté était un grand écran de télévision, signe que ses hobbies n'avaient pas changé non plus. La première nuit, sur mon petit lit d'enfant, je pleurais doucement, incapable de dormir à cause de la pluie. Au lendemain, je me promis de ne plus craquer, il me fallait m'accommoder de la situation, autant faire au mieux.

Le lendemain, Billy Black et son fils, Jacob, vinrent nous voir. Je devinai que j'allais passer mon après-midi seule tandis qu'ils regarderaient un match. Pourtant ils firent honneur au déjeuner que j'avais préparé à la hâte puis discutèrent légèrement. J'en profitai pour détailler Billy, habituellement il était toujours souriant et amical, il semblait aujourd'hui se forcer quelque peu et mon père aussi.

Je me mis à faire la vaisselle, songeuse, et Jake proposa son aide.

« Ils se sont disputés ? » lui demandai-je tout bas, tandis que la télévision venait d'être allumée.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais ça va mieux. Ta venue a du adoucir Charlie, il y a encore un mois, il criait sur mon père ! »

Il rigola doucement, comme s'il se remémorait un moment drôle. J'en eus le cœur serré, je ne savais vraiment rien de mon père tandis que Jake avait une relation véritable avec le sien et surement avec le mien puisque nos pères étaient amis depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Pourquoi ? »

« À cause d'un médecin. Les Anciens de notre tribu nous ont interdit de nous rendre à l'hôpital de Forks à cause de ce médecin, quand Charlie l'a appris, il s'est mis en colère. Lui et le doc s'entendent bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jacob ricana, je devais lui paraître bien curieuse.

« Des histoires de grandes personnes. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ce médecin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais aperçu. Il a emménagé à Forks il y a deux ans. »

Il me tendit la main, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il attendait après l'assiette que j'avais du laver plusieurs fois.

Jacob avait beaucoup changé, je ne l'avais qu'aperçu quatre ans plus tôt. Il était désormais un adolescent un peu plus grand et large que la moyenne, ses cheveux longs, raides et noirs encadraient son visage un peu rond, il était sur le point de perdre définitivement ses traits enfantins.

* * *

_Je vous livre les premiers chapitres..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 2**

Charlie m'avait acheté une voiture, enfin une camionnette âgé de près d'un demi-siècle. Les Blacks l'avaient si bien entretenue qu'elle roulait plutôt bien, mais pas au-delà de soixante kilomètres par heure. Mon père m'avait fait remarquer qu'il se sentait plus rassuré de me savoir dans ce mini tank à une allure raisonnable.

Mon premier jour au lycée fut... épique. J'étais la nouvelle et dans une si petite ville, je ne passais pas inaperçue, à mon grand désespoir. Lors du déjeuner, je vis les enfants du docteur Cullen. Ma camarade me renseigna sur eux, ils étaient fascinants. Je compris qu'ils étaient sans doute liés au docteur qui avait semé la discorde entre mon père et les Quileute. La fratrie était détonnante dans une ville modeste comme Forks. Leur allure s'accordait avec leur allure chic (et déplacée), Jessica me confirma qu'ils avaient aussi pour habitude de ne pas se mêler aux autres élèves. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut leur beauté, chacun à sa façon.

Le plus magnifique était Edward. Étrangement, il réagit au commérage de Jessica. Durant quelques secondes son regard resta ancré dans le mien, me paralysant. Je me sentis happée, scrutée, détaillée, comme si ce garçon avait la faculté de voir au-delà des gens et qu'il cherchait à lire en moi. Il paraissait frustré, ça ne dura qu'un instant mais je reconnus cette expression, Charlie l'avait eue souvent alors qu'il tentait de m'apprendre à faire du vélo, à jouer au foot, à pêcher.

Quand je fus assignée à sa table en cours de biologie, je ne pus ignorer l'attraction qu'Edward exerçait sur moi. Il fut hostile et lointain sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Jamais je n'avais été regardée comme il le fit pendant presque tout le cours. J'eus du mal à me concentrer sur le cours, le sujet avait déjà été abordé dans ma classe de Phoenix, j'aurais voulu m'y intéresser tout de même, juste pour me soustraire au regard d'Edward. Il s'enfuit aussitôt que la sonnerie retentit.

Je n'étais pas capable d'oublier cette rencontre, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui demander quel était son problème, Edward ne revint plus au lycée. Pendant quelques semaines, je scrutais ses frères et sœurs, sans vouloir admettre que j'avais en fait l'espoir qu'un jour, Edward les aurait rejoint. Ce ne fut jamais le cas. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qui était concret dans ma vie et ce garçon n'en ferait pas partie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 3**

À part Angela, je ne me trouvais d'atomes crochus avec aucun élève, mes après-midis étaient consacrés à mes devoirs et aux taches ménagères. Les moments de plaisir, de joie simple n'avaient lieu qu'à la réserve. Au bout d'un mois à Forks, je passais tous mes weekends avec Jake, mon père et le sien partaient chaque dimanche matin pêcher. Jake était toujours enjoué, il m'accueillait simplement et chaleureusement. Il m'apprit les bases de la mécanique, puis nous étions passés à la moto, en secret. Cela ne fit que renforcer notre attachement. Tout était simple et facile à la réserve.

« Tu as des projets pour l'été ? » me demanda-t-il un dimanche matin.

« Ça va dépendre d'où se trouve ma mère, mais je pense que je vais rester à Forks. Et toi ? »

« Comme chaque année, la Push ! »

J'eus de la peine pour lui, il brulait de découvrir le monde mais n'était jamais sorti de l'État de Washington.

« Avec ce beau temps, j'ai bien envie de me balader en forêt. » déclarai-je lors du déjeuner.

Billy laissa tomber sa fourchette, mon père ajusta son assiette et Jacob toussa.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Bells. » me dit Charlie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Après les deux meurtres de la semaine dernière, je préfère que tu restes dans le coin. »

« Charlie a raison, renchérit Billy. Et puis, il est facile de se perdre dans la forêt.

Pourtant le mardi suivant, alors que le soleil brillait, je sortis dans le jardin derrière la maison familiale et m'enfonçai dans les bois. Je suivis un sentier, je me souvins y être allée quelques fois avec Charlie quand j'étais enfant. Le mois de mai avait été jusqu'alors morose, j'avais besoin d'un peu de lumière et cette forêt qui m'avait si souvent déprimée, m'intriguait. Jake m'avait raconté plusieurs anecdotes de ces virées dans les bois, il connaissait par cœur les environs de la réserve.

Au bout d'une heure, je rebroussai chemin, je fus même soulagée et fière de moi en reconnaissant plus tard la maison de mon père à cent mètres. Pendant ma ballade, je m'étais habituée aux bruits des oiseaux, aussi je perçus immédiatement le silence qui s'abattit autour de moi peu après avoir retrouvé le sentier. Mon inquiétude grandit, je me sentais épiée.

« Tu es perdue, ma mignonne ? »

La voix d'un homme résonna, son rire me glaça le sang. Je regardai devant moi, je pouvais distinguer la maison de Charlie, hélas il était encore au travail, même si je criais, il y avait peu de chances que je sois entendue. Le rire se fit plus fort tandis que je m'élançai en courant sur le sentier. Je trébuchais plus d'une fois mais la peur me donna des ailes, j'arrivai chez moi, m'enfermai à double tour puis sautai sur le téléphone.

Mon père rentra sur le champ, il m'engueula un bon coup puis se saisit d'un de ses fusils de chasse et partit sur mes traces. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Jake et Sam, un indien de la réserve que j'avais seulement aperçu, sonnèrent chez nous.

« Où est Charlie ? » me pressa Sam.

« Il a voulu aller voir de lui-même, dans le jardin il y a un chemin vers la forêt. »

Sam lança un regard lourd de sens à Jake puis alla rejoindre mon père en courant.

« Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? » demandai-je à mon ami.

Il ne répondit rien mais me prit dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis facilement, moi-même étonnée par le soulagement que je ressentis immédiatement.

« Tout va bien se passer. » me murmura-t-il.

Lui aussi était inquiet, il ne m'en dit pas plus, nous attendions un long moment, debout dans la cuisine. Enfin, mon père revint seul.

« Sam a voulu pousser un peu plus loin, mais je n'ai rien détecté. » nous apprit-il.

Je soufflai puis me dégageai des bras de Jake. Mon père parut étonné mais ne dit rien.

« Désolée papa, j'aurais du t'écouter. J'ai... enfin j'ai peut-être cru que... »

Je ne voulus plus parler, je savais ce que j'avais entendu et surtout ressenti, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon père.

« Viens directement chez moi, demain après les cours. A quelle heure finis-tu ? » me dit Jacob.

« Quatorze heure. »

« Moi à quinze heures, pas grave, Billy sera là. »

« Ok. »

Mon père hocha la tête et donna une tape amicale à Jake.

« Essaie de ne pas t'isoler pendant quelques temps. » me recommanda-t-il plus tard alors que nous allions nous coucher.

Je ne dormis presque pas cette nuit là, je me repassais en boucle les mots de l'homme et surtout son rire sinistre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, dès la fin des cours, je pris la direction de la réserve. La route n'était bordée que de l'immense foret, rajoutant à mon stress. A cette heure-ci, peu de voitures se trouvaient sur la nationale. Je souris un peu en dépassant le panneau qui indiquait que la réserve se trouvait à cinq kilomètres.

Soudain, ma voiture se stoppa, elle fut soulevée et jetée à plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant alors sur le talus. Je retombai sur mon siège, désorientée. Je vis alors un homme blond se relevant à ma droite, il me sourit méchamment. A ma gauche, une autre forme apparut, une jeune femme rousse, elle tendit la main vers la poignée de ma portière, je vérifiai en clin d'oeil qu'elle était verrouillée. Puis la portière fut arrachée, je vis la rousse la tenir dans une main avant de la jeter derrière elle. Le bruit du métal percutant l'asphalte m'assourdit, je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris, d'autres yeux, inhumains et meurtriers, me fixaient. La rousse me portait dans ses bras, je sentis plus que ne vis qu'elle courait. Sa vitesse était impossible, les arbres étaient flous, j'en eus la nausée.

Tout se stoppa aussi brutalement que ça avait commencé. Je me retrouvais à terre, les deux monstres me tournaient autour en souriant tels des charognards.

« C'était un peu trop simple, dommage. » me dit l'homme.

« Oui... Isabella Swan, tu n'es pas maligne... » ricana la femme.

« Je la veux. » dit-il à sa comparse.

La rouquine se statufia quelques secondes, puis me regarda avec haine. Elle s'approcha en grognant mais le blond la retint et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens pour eux. Je ne comprenais qu'une chose, j'allais mourir. Ils n'étaient pas humains, ils étaient forts et rapides, je remarquais qu'ils étaient pieds nus et légèrement vêtus. C'étaient des sauvages.

« Elle n'est rien ! » cria la rousse.

« Son odeur... tu ne peux pas le nier, Vikki, elle sent divinement bon. »

« J'ai connu mieux. » déclara-t-elle, son regard rouge sang braqué sur moi.

« Allons, ne sois pas jalouse ! »

Il rit à gorge déployée, elle comme moi ne trouvaient pas la situation drôle. En profita de la distraction de son compagnon pour se baisser vers moi.

« Elle est hideuse. »

« Alors vas te trouver une autre proie, je n'ai pas envie de partager finalement ! »

Elle recula, comme s'il l'avait vraiment blessée. Elle me regarda une dernière fois, dégoutée puis disparut entre les arbres.

« Tu vas souffrir ma chère. »

Il posa sa main sur mon poignet gauche, je me sentis presque brulée par ce contact tant la peau de l'homme était glacée. Puis la douleur vint, j'entendis les os se briser et je criai. Je n'appelai pas à l'aide, je hurlai ma souffrance.

Il enfonça ensuite ses ongles dans le creux de mon poignet faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Il grogna et se lécha les lèvres, j'aurais juré que c'était de plaisir. L'odeur de mon sang me donna la nausée, je fermai fort mes paupières et attendis le coup de grâce, mais rien ne vint.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'homme être attaqué par un loup géant, à la fourrure noire. Ils se mouvaient trop rapidement pour que je puisse bien les distinguer. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme cria et le loup lui arracha un bras puis la tête. La bête dépeça le monstre puis s'enfonça dans les bois sans un regard pour moi.

* * *

_Vous avez reconnu qui était qui? ;-)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais pétrifiée, tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas de sens. Je pris plusieurs respirations profondes et me concentrais pour ne plus revoir les images de ces démons. La douleur à mon poignet s'était presque tue, mon esprit était ailleurs.

« Bella ! »

On me leva, je me débattis instinctivement. Une main brune passa devant mes yeux, ça n'était ni un loup ni l'homme blond.

« Jared... »

« Bella, il faut que tu marches. »

« Ok. »

« Dépêche-toi, elle arrive. »

« Qui ? » m'écriai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« L'autre vampire. Vite ! »

Il nous fit courir jusqu'à la route, à côté de ma camionnette, une petite voiture bleue attendait. Jacob était installé du coté passager, il sortit quand il nous vit.

« Bella ! Mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je me nichai contre son torse et laissai enfin mes sanglots éclater. Jared nous cria de monter, Jake me tira avec lui sur la banquette arrière. Il me demanda encore ce qu'il m'était arrivé mais Jared le coupa.

« Plus tard Jake, on doit rentrer à la réserve. »

« Mais... elle est blessée ! Emmène-la à l'hôpital !» tenta mon ami.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais qu'on ne doit pas y aller, elle ne sera en sécurité qu'à la réserve. »

Jared nous conduisit jusqu'à chez Billy, ce dernier nous attendait sur le seuil.

« Sam a besoin de moi. Elle n'a pas été mordue. » le renseigna Jared.

Il partit en courant, disparut derrière une maison, puis un hurlement de loup retentit et je me raidis.

« Tout va bien Bella, ne crains rien. »

« Le loup... dans la forêt... et l'homme, il... »

« Calme-toi. Jake, va chercher Sue ! »

Jake partit à son tour puis Billy me parla doucement.

« Bella, ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, tu dois ne le révéler à personne. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as été témoin de notre secret, je te le demande, n'en parle pas. »

« Billy, j'ai été attaquée par deux... personnes qui n'avaient rien d'humain puis un énorme loup en a démembré un... C'est un cauchemar !»

Il soupira, puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Dis-moi ! » le pressai-je.

« Ne peux-tu pas juste remercier Sam et oublier toute cette histoire ? » me répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je voulus objecter, je devais comprendre.

« Je te promets que tu ne seras plus approchée par ces monstres. » insista Billy.

Jake revint avec Sue Clearwater. Je lui désignai mon poignet.

« Il est cassé. »

« Tu saignes. » dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement.

Elle effleura ma coupure puis la désinfecta. Elle avait amené avec elle une lourde sacoche et en sortit peu à peu un matériel médical désuet, j'avais été suffisamment conduite aux urgences pour savoir qu'on ne posait plus ce genre d'attelle.

« Je dois aller à l'hôpital. »

« Inutile, Sue sait ce qu'elle fait. » grinça Billa.

« Tu crois vraiment que Charlie va se contenter de ça ? »

« Tu as eu un accident de voiture et en ressors avec juste un poignet cassé, je pense qu'il sera plutôt soulagé. » me dit-il en plantant son regard noir dans le mien.

Je baissai la tête, vaincue. Peu importe ce que j'avais vu, j'allais devoir vivre sans réponses à mes questions, du moins pour le moment.


	6. Chapitre 6

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais de retour à La Push avec mon père. Je ne pouvais plus conduire aussi pour me rendre au lycée je devais prendre le bus et rejoindre mon père à la station de police. En ce samedi, j'étais impatiente de retourner à la réserve. Billy tenta de ne pas me laisser seule avec Jake, je feignis une sieste et comme espéré, Billy et Charlie partirent chez les Clearwater pour regarder un match. Billy avait ordonné à son fils de les suivre, prétextant que j'avais besoin de calme. Charlie acquiesça et tous me laissèrent. J'attendis cinq minutes puis je me glissai hors de la petite maison. Je rejoignis le garage attenant puis piquai un sprint vers la plage.

« Embry ! »

L'ami de Jacob se tendit en me voyant, à croire que j'étais frappée du signe de la peste.

« Où vit Sam ? »

« La dernière maison après la supérette. »

« Merci. »

« Attends ! »

Je courus, ignorant ses appels et priant pour qu'il n'ait pas rameuté Billy.

La maison des Uley était encore plus petite que celle des Black, je ne savais pas grand chose d'eux, si ce n'est que le père de Sam avait déserté le domicile peu après la naissance de son fils.

Avant que je ne parvienne à la porte, Sam sortit de la maison, il s'approcha de moi lentement.

« J'ai des questions. »

« Je m'en doute. » me répondit-il calmement.

« Ils ont parlé de toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et personne ne veut me répondre. »

« Il y a une raison, ta sécurité en dépend. »

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je cauchemarde, j'ai peur en permanence ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! » lui expliquai-je en en rajoutant un peu pour le faire céder.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, nous nous éloignâmes rapidement.

« Bella, je sais que tout ça va te paraître fou, mais il est vraiment important que tu gardes notre secret. »

« Billy aussi m'a dit ça. Je veux juste comprendre. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Billy m'a dit que je devrais te remercier... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Merci, même si je ne sais pas de quoi exactement. »

Il déglutit et me dévisagea.

« De rien. Ne dis rien à personne, Bella. »

« Ok. »

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à chez lui, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner chez Billy. Sam resta silencieux et quand enfin nous arrivâmes en vue de sa maison, il fit un pas vers moi et me prit dans ses bras pour une seconde.

« N'en parle à personne, et ne va pas à l'hôpital. »

Il se détacha et me fixa jusqu'à ce que j'acquiesce.

Le soir-même, je passais plusieurs heures sur internet à rechercher des informations sur les Quileute. Je devais percer leur secret, ou leurs secrets, même si au fond de moi je savais déjà ce qu'il en était. Jared avait trop parlé et j'étais observatrice. Chez Billy, il n'y avait aucune décoration à l'exception d'un loup sculpté en bois mesurant environ un mètre, c'était impossible à rater dans un si petit salon. Jake m'avait dit que son père l'avait fait lui-même. A l'entrée de la réserve, un grand panneau avait été planté, trois loups avaient été peints dessus, comme des symboles de la tribu. Le loup géant qui avait tué mon agresseur était lié à Sam. Mes recherches restèrent hélas stériles, il n'y avait rien de concluant. Je ne pouvais me raccrocher qu'à ce que j'avais vu.


	7. Chapitre 7

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 7**

Je n'eus pas à soudoyer Jake, je lui demandais de venir me chercher au lycée le lendemain. Depuis qu'il avait seize ans, il sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion pour conduire. En montant dans sa voiture, je me plaignis de douleurs à mon poignet et il tiqua.

« Un accident de voiture ? » me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je ne répondis pas, si lui voulait savoir, il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions.

« Je ne suis pas censée en parler. »

« Hein ? Qui t'a dit ça ? Si tu as eu un accident, ça n'a rien de secret... »

« Ça n'est pas facile à expliquer, je n'ai pas compris moi-même »

« J'ai vu ta camionnette Bella, elle n'a pas pu être écrabouillée juste en tapant dans le talus. »

J'haussai les épaules, cela l'énerva vraiment.

« Dis-moi ! »

« D'accord mais promets de n'en parler à personne et j'ai besoin aussi que tu partages certaines choses avec moi. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Vos légendes sur les loups. »

« Bof... y'a rien de très intéressant. Nos ancêtres pouvaient se transformer en loups géants pour tuer des vampires... enfin ce genre de... »

Mon regard me vendit facilement, j'avais donc raison. Cette fois-ci, le mot vampire me fit frémir. Je l'avais déjà entendu dans la bouche de Jared mais j'étais trop secouée pour réagir.

« Attends, tu veux dire que... »

Jake buta sur chaque mot, il finit par démarrer mais ne prit pas le chemin de la réserve, il me reconduisit chez moi et j'eus peur qu'il reparte sans rien me dire de plus.

« Raconte. » soupira-t-il après s'être garé à la place de Charlie.

« L'autre jour dans les bois, j'ai été suivie par deux... vampires. Je ne les ai pas vu mais je sais que ce sont eux qui m'ont attaquée hier, ils ont stoppé la camionnette en pleine route et l'homme l'a soulevée et jetée. La femme a arraché ma portière, ils m'ont conduite dans les bois et ils se sont disputés. La femme est partie et l'homme m'a brisé le poignet et... je comprends pourquoi il m'a faite saigner. C'était un vrai sadique, Jake. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et tout d'un coup, un gros loup noir a surgi et l'a démembré, c'était hallucinant. Jared est arrivé et m'a ramenée à la réserve. »

« Tu ne plaisantes pas, hein ? » son ton joyeux sonna faux.

« J'aimerais. »

« Je vois. »

« Ton père et Sam, c'est lui le loup je pense, m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire... mais c'est énorme, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

« Il se passe des trucs pas nets depuis quelques temps, je crois que ça ne m'intéressait pas assez pour que j'y fasse vraiment attention. Mais je comprends maintenant. Sam a été bizarre ces dernières semaines. »

« Et la légende ? »

« Certains hommes se transforment en loup pour protéger la tribu, pas à chaque génération, seulement quand il y a un danger. Mon arrière-grand-père était le dernier chef. C'est héréditaire... »

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et y étouffa un cri.

« Jake ?! »

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du être là pour toi. »

« Il y aura toujours des moments où je serai seule. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'ai cru devenir fou à la maison, mon père est super bizarre, il me regarde différemment, comme s'il attendait que je fasse quelque chose de... fou. »

« Allons-y Jake. »

Nous passâmes cet après-midi là à regarder la télé, Billy n'était pas présent, ce qui lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques semaines selon Jake. Vers dix-huit heures, mon père vint me chercher, et cette routine se répéta les jours suivants.

Billy regardait effectivement son fils comme s'il attendait que Jake se transforme en loup. Les weekends, nous restions avec les autres jeunes sur la plage ou chez Sam. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais de prendre de mes nouvelles, le sous entendu était clair, je ne devais rien dire, je ne me sentais même pas coupable de m'être confiée à Jake.


	8. Chapitre 8

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 8**

Avec le temps, la présence de Jake me devint presque indispensable. J'avais décidé de rester à Forks pour les vacances, et avec mon ami nous avions prévu de nombreuses sorties, la forêt nous restait cependant interdite.

L'été arriva enfin, au lycée, Edward n'était pas revenu, ne resterait qu'Alice l'année prochaine, enfin si la famille ne déménageait pas. Les aînés, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper allaient partir à l'université. J'avais vraiment envie de parler avec Alice, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle aussi car elle me faisait de temps à autres des sourires timides.

J'avais questionné Jake au sujet des Cullen, il s'était contenté de me faire promettre de ne pas m'approcher d'eux.

Parfois, Jake me dévisageait, et si je lui demandais pourquoi, il rougissait. Charlie fut le premier à en parler.

« Il en pince pour toi, c'est évident. Sois sympa, si tu ne veux pas, fais le lui comprendre vite. » me dit-il au retour d'une journée à la Push.

« Tu crois ? »

« Et toi ? »

« C'est bizarre. » admis-je.

« Ok. »

La discussion s'arrêta et m'hanta pour plusieurs jours. J'eus comme une révélation ensuite, je m'en fichais d'avoir un an de plus que lui, Jake et moi étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre ou quoi faire. Je finis par en parler à ma mère, qui était déjà au courant grâce à mon père.

« C'est génial ma chérie ! Ton premier amour ! »

« Maman ! »

« Ton père m'a dit qu'il était déjà très mature et musclé... les Quileute ont toujours été des spécimens séduisants ! » rit-elle.

« Alors je fais quoi ? »

« Sois franche et lance-toi ! »

Elle avait été heureuse de reprendre le rôle du parent, elle me donna bien trop de conseils, je ne retins que le premier. Quand Jake me regarda à nouveau le samedi suivant, je ne dis rien et me noyai dans ses prunelles noires.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? » me souffla-t-il.

« A toi. »

« Moi aussi je pense à toi, Bella. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire gêné puis il me prit la main et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Face à nous, l'océan était calme, nous étions seuls sur la plage.

« Je te protègerai Bella. »

« Je sais, je me sens en sécurité avec toi. »

Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Ce baiser fut bref et léger, Jake soupira ensuite et embrassa mon front. Les jours suivants, nous nous embrassions de la même façon, nous devions réinventer notre façon d'être l'un avec l'autre et ça en valait la peine. Nos pères nous surprirent main dans la main un dimanche matin, ils étaient rentrés plus tôt de la pêche que d'habitude.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir les avoir à l'oeil. » glissa Charlie à Billy, puis il me fit un clin d'oeil et je sentis Jake se détendre.

Je me crus vraiment à l'abri, une autre routine, plus grisante, se mit en place. Nous étions bien Jake et moi, c'était facile de l'embrasser, de le toucher, facile aussi de m'afficher avec lui, de m'endormir dans ses bras face à l'océan, de supporter les blagues des amis de Jake.

Finalement, je n'étais pas à l'abri. Un soir, alors que Charlie et moi venions de rentrer de la réserve, je vis la rousse, Vikki, depuis ma fenêtre. Elle me sourit méchamment puis disparut dans la nuit. Le lendemain, j'en parlais à Jake et ensemble, nous en allâmes à Sam.

« Tu en as parlé à Jake ?! Tu as trahi ta parole ! » m'accusa le Quileute.

« Eh ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » me défendit Jake en se mettant face à moi.

« Ne t'en mêle pas Jacob, rentre chez toi ! »

« Je m'en mêle ! Bella est avec moi maintenant et elle est en danger, un autre vampire en a après elle ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme pour prouver que nous ne pouvions pas être séparés.

« Jake, j'ai dit, rentre chez toi. »

Il se mit à trembler et son corps devint très chaud. Sam ouvrit grand les yeux puis écarta les bras, comme pour dire qu'il n'allait pas lutter.

« Bella, éloigne-toi de lui. »

« Elle est avec moi ! » grogna Jake.

Sam s'approcha doucement, il me dit encore de m'éloigner et vite. Son ton était alarmant, pourtant je ne voyais aucun danger.

Jake se détacha de moi et son corps sembla convulser. Sam en profita pour me tirer vers lui, il m'ordonna de rester chez lui et de l'attendre.

« Ne sors sous aucun prétexte ! »

« Jake ! » criai-je, angoissée.

« Sam, écarte-toi ! » grogna-t-il encore.

Le Quileute me poussa à l'intérieur mais avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, je vis Jake se transformer en loup. Les souvenirs de mon attaque resurgirent et malgré moi, j'eus peur de mon petit-ami. Je me précipitais pour fermer à double tour la porte de la maison, puis m'enfermai dans la salle de bains. Dans le miroir, je tentai de me concentrer sur mon souffle, je tentai de ne pas écouter les grognements de bête sauvage au dehors, je tentai de ne pas hurler moi aussi.


	9. Chapitre 9

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 9**

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte d'entrée peu après, je dus me trainer pour ouvrir, j'avais peur de voir Jake blessé. Ce fut Jared, il me poussa du passage sans ménagement pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Je le suivis, muette.

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » protestai-je d'une petite voix.

« Sauf exposer Jacob. Tu devais te taire ! »

« Je suis désolée. Où est Jake ? »

« Avec Sam. Tu dois rester ici. Je suis ton babysitter. » railla-t-il.

Il s'installa ensuite devant la télé et s'empiffra de chips. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Sam réapparut. Il renvoya Jared chez lui puis alla dans la salle de bains. J'entendis le bruit de la douche, je lui en voulais de me faire patienter, ne se doutait-il pas que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ?

« Alors ? » le pressai-je quand il revint habillé.

« Il va bien. Il... est retourné chez Billy. Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Et pour le vampire ? »

« Demain, on va le traquer, tu resteras avec Jake, compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne dis rien à personne ! »

« Ok, désolée. »

« En route. »

Le lendemain, Jake s'excusa puis il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été en colère contre Sam et il l'avait attaqué. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se calmer, Sam l'y aida et il put retrouver forme humaine. Ils étaient ensuite allés chez Billy et deux autres anciens de la tribu les avaient rejoints. Jake ne put rien me dire de plus.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'ai pas le choix que de ne rien dire, c'est pour ta sécurité. »

« Ok, l'important est que tu sois en vie. »

« Ouais... c'est flippant ceci dit. Je dois apprendre à me contrôler. »

« Tu vas y arriver. »

« Tu ne me poses pas d'autres questions, ok ? Je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne veux pas qu'on finisse comme Leah et Sam. »

« Elle ne sait pas ? »

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'ils se prennent la tête. »

« Ok. »

Rien ne changea vraiment par la suite, Jake me donnait parfois des nouvelles de la traque du vampire. Elle rôdait et parvenait toujours à s'échapper. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à la réserve, mon père accepta même que je dorme chez Jake, sous la surveillance de Billy.


	10. Chapitre 10

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 10**

Fin juillet, un autre « drame » se produisit, les disputes entre Leah et Sam n'avaient fait qu'empirer et tout le monde évitait de se retrouver avec eux. Un matin, Leah vint me débusquer chez Jake. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amies, j'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle me surveillait.

« Tu viens ? Ma cousine est arrivée hier soir, je voudrais te la présenter. »

« Ok... »

Emily allait rester quelques jours chez les Clearwater, sa mère et la mère de Sue étaient sœurs, enfants, les deux cousines étaient inséparables.

Jake râla un peu, nous regardions un de ses films préférés.

« Non Jacob, laisse nous entre filles. » lui dit Leah alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

« A plus. » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Je suivis Leah dehors, elle ne marcha que quelques instants avant de se retourner vers moi, apparemment en colère.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Bella. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Sam. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre !»

« Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Elle refoula sa colère et sans doute ses larmes. Elle était du genre garçon manqué et très fière. Nous continuâmes en silence jusqu'à chez elle.

« Bella ! C'est si rare de te voir sans Jacob ! » plaisanta Sue.

Seth était avachi devant la télé, j'aurais préféré regarder avec lui ces mangas plutôt que de suivre Leah dans sa chambre. Emily avait le même âge que Leah, elle me fit bon accueil et je me sentis prise au piège. Les deux cousines me questionnèrent pendant près d'une heure. Je dus mentir et encore mentir mais sur un point je fus sincère, je n'avais jamais vu Sam avec une autre fille.

Pour le déjeuner, tous leurs amis se joignirent à nous, je me précipitai dans les bras de Jake dès qu'il entra. Puis je cherchai du regard Sam, il fallait que je le prévienne. Il se tenait encore dans l'entrée et fixait Emily. Elle aussi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui, elle s'était figée, c'était fascinant. Je donnai un coup de coude à mon petit-ami qui rigolait avec Jared, les deux garçons suivirent mon regard et cessèrent de parler.

Sue insista auprès de Sam pour qu'il entre dans le salon et s'assoit, mais il déclina et sortit. Le repas se déroula dans la joie des retrouvailles, je me sentais un peu étrangère malgré la présence de Jake.

Je pensais au trio du drame qui se profilait, Leah qui désespérait de voir sa relation avec Sam se dégrader, Sam qui venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Emily, Emily qui était partagée entre son attirance pour Sam et son amitié pour sa cousine.

Le soir-même, alors que Jake et moi partagions un moment intime, des éclats de voix brisèrent le silence.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On est fiancé ! » cria Leah.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Sam mais Jake oui. Depuis qu'il était devenu un « guerrier », tous ses sens étaient aiguisés, même sous sa forme humaine.

« Il lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. »

« Emily. » soufflai-je.

« Je pensais que c'était juste une histoire... » lâcha Jake.

Il ne voulut rien dire de plus et je n'insistai pas, fidèle à ma promesse de ne pas l'interroger sur les légendes. Pour me distraire peut-être, Jake s'enhardit ce soir là. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mes hanches et mon ventre, mon corps trembla sous ses caresses.

Chaque jour, je le trouvais changé, il grandissait et devenait de plus en plus musclé. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, son regard avait perdu de sa candeur. Nous vivions dans un monde où les monstres existaient. Même si le vampire ne m'était plus réapparut, elle continuait à provoquer le clan de Sam. Chaque moment était précieux, j'en avais conscience.

Leah continua à traîner avec le groupe, Sam était toujours absent. Parfois, elle laissait tomber son masque de colère et me parlait doucement quand les garçons jouaient au foot.

« Il m'évite. Il n'est jamais chez lui. Il est avec elle. »

« Elle ? »

« Emily. C'est fini. »

« Tu n'as plus l'espoir de te remettre avec lui ? » la questionnai-je prudemment.

« Non. Il l'aime, je les hais tous les deux. »

Puis Emily fut « attaquée par un ours », Leah ne parla plus de sa cousine et de son ex fiancé. Je savais qu'à Emily aussi, on avait dit de se taire. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, sa relation avec Sam s'officialisa. J'étais heureuse pour eux, j'avais vu Sam souffrir de cet amour, il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir briser le cœur de Leah, c'était juste plus fort que lui. Il l'avait quitté avant même d'avouer à Emily ses sentiments, pour ça, tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'il avait bien agi.


	11. Chapitre 11

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 11**

Un matin en me rendant à la réserve avec Charlie, nous entendîmes Jake et son père se disputer. Charlie me regarda comme pour me demander mon avis.

« Attendons que ça se calme. »

Leur dispute dura plusieurs minutes, leur voix étaient étouffées puis nous entendîmes Billy crier :

« Elle n'est pas de la tribu ! Obéis à Sam ! »

« Je l'aime ! »

Mon sang se glaça, ils parlaient de moi et jamais je n'aurais cru être un motif de désaccord entre eux. Je me mis à pleurer en silence, j'avais mal, je croyais que tout allait bien, si Jake écoutait son père, je le perdrais. Charlie me prit la main et me tira vers la voiture mais Jake sortit de chez lui. Il se figea en nous voyant. Je lui souris à travers mes larmes et il courut jusqu'à moi.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Viens. »

Il m'entraîna vers notre lieu préféré sur la plage, ne lâcha ma main que pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure plus, il ne peut pas comprendre. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » balbutiai-je.

« Rien d'important. »

« Jake, dis-moi. Ton père veut que tu me quittes, c'est bien ça ? »

Je le suppliai du regard mais il ne céda pas. Ces secrets m'empoisonnaient, je voulais savoir et comprendre. Je savais que Jake avait rejoint Sam et Jared dans leur chasse au vampire, il avait beau tenter de me rassurer, je me faisais un sang d'encre.

« Oublie ça, je t'aime, rien d'autre ne compte. »

Je fis semblant de ne pas réagir, il me disait qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois et quelque chose m'empêcha de lui dire aussi. Un regard noir me hantait encore parfois...

Lors d'une soirée du conseil des anciens, je me retrouvai seule avec Emily et Kim, la petite amie de Jared. Emily venait d'acheter une vieille maison avec Sam, à l'orée des bois. L'endroit était délabré mais les amoureux n'avaient pas eu d'autre logement disponible dans la réserve. Jake, Jared et Sam avaient commencé les travaux et à l'intérieur, Emily avait déjà fait des merveilles.

Les deux jeunes filles parlaient beaucoup de leurs plans pour la rentrée, Kim et Jared allaient aussi effectuer leur dernière année au lycée tandis qu'Emily allait continuer ses études par correspondance.

« Mon père me surveille, je crois qu'il sait... » nous confia Kim.

« Il ne dit rien, c'est typique. » rigola Emily.

« Et ton père, Bella ? C'est le shériff en plus, je parie que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de vous retrouver seuls. » me questionna Kim.

« Euh... en fait on est souvent seul. »

« Chanceuse. Je redoute tellement la rentrée, on va avoir moins d'occasion de s'isoler, sa mère finit à seize heures. »

« Vous allez être dans la même classe pourtant. » remarquai-je.

Kim me dévisagea puis explosa de rire et Emily l'imita rapidement.

« Ne me dis pas que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ! » me lança-t-elle.

« Fait ? »

Elles rirent de plus belle, puis je compris. Se retrouver seul, s'isoler... effectivement, Jake et moi n'avions encore rien fait et je ne me sentais pas du tout prête.

« Ça ne fait que trois mois que nous sortons ensemble. »

« On l'a fait au bout d'une semaine. » répliqua Kim.

« Le soir de ma sortie d'hôpital. » ajouta Emily.

« Vous... »

Je pouvais comprendre pour Emily, mais Kim avait mon âge. Elle avait été amoureuse de Jared depuis près d'un an avant qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle à son tour. Je les regardais tour à tour, je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que presque plus personne attendait le mariage, mais tout de même.

« Bella, c'est si fort, c'est impossible de résister. »

« Tu aimes Jacob ? »

« Oui, enfin... »

« L'imprégnation nous rend vraiment... intenses... »

« L'imprégnation ? »

« Bah oui, tu sais bien, le coup de foudre. Tu sais, avant j'avais le béguin pour lui, aujourd'hui c'est... c'est bien plus fort, je sais que nous allons rester ensemble pour toute notre vie. Et lui, avant de se transformer, il ne m'avait même pas remarqué, aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Pareil pour Emily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, nous confia-t-elle. Je connaissais déjà Sam, plusieurs fois nous nous sommes vus alors qu'il était avec Leah, jamais je n'avais pensé à lui de cette façon. Puis ça été vraiment un coup de foudre, tout a changé. Vu la situation, on a tout fait d'abord pour tuer dans l'oeuf notre amour, je sais que c'est plus fort que nous aujourd'hui. J'ai de la peine pour Leah mais je ne me sens pas coupable. »

« Tu ne le ressens pas ? » insista Kim en me dévisageant.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondis-je faiblement.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas une Quileute. »

Je ne répondis rien, mon esprit se bloqua sur le verre que je lavais depuis plusieurs minutes. Plus tard, quand Jake et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls sur le canapé, je songeais à ce que les deux jeunes filles m'avaient confié. Je pensais aussi à ce que j'avais pu lire ou voir dans les films, le coup de foudre, la passion, l'amour inconditionné. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer dans cinq ans, et je ne voulais même pas penser à me marier. Mais que voulait Jake ? Que pensait-il ? Je me dis qu'il savait pour l'imprégnation, il n'en avait jamais parlé mais son père, lui, l'avait mis en garde.

« Allez, je vais me coucher. » nous dit Billy en rentrant chez lui avec mon père.

« Bells, tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Cette nuit-là, je parcourus un à un mes romans préférés et lus attentivement les passages où les héroïnes décrivaient leurs sentiments. Je ne pouvais m'identifier à aucune, je ne trouvais aucun écho à leurs tirades romantiques. Je n'avais pas encore dit à Jacob que je l'aimais car je ne savais pas comment je l'aimais. Nos mains s'étaient souvent perdues sur le corps de l'autre, Jared avait vanné Jake la semaine d'avant au sujet de douche froide. Ma mère aussi m'avait presque harcelée pour savoir si j'allais perdre ma virginité avec Jacob. J'étais perdue.

Le lendemain, je profitai d'un moment seule avec Billy pour le questionner.

« Je sais pour l'imprégnation. C'est à ce sujet que tu te disputais avec Jake l'autre jour ? »

Il se balança sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« Je veux juste comprendre. »

« On en a parlé au dernier conseil. Tu es la première étrangère, enfin la première non Quileute a être avec un guerrier. Jake nous a affirmé qu'il t'aimait. »

« Et tu en doutes ? »

« Il n'a que seize ans. »

« Comme Jared, mais lui s'est imprégné d'une Quileute. » remarquai-je avec amertume.

« Oui. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée Bella, tu sais que je tiens à toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Jake d'attendre. Sam a rompu avec Leah et tu as vu dans quel état elle est, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. »

« On est bien ensemble, Billy. »

« La décision vous appartient. » conclut-il sans pour autant paraître confiant.

Je partis en courant, découragée, énervée, apeurée. Si Jake me quittait, je perdrais tout. Ma vie tournait autour de lui, je m'étais sentie peu à peu appartenir à cette réserve, je n'avais pas oublié mon désir d'aller à l'université l'année prochaine, si possible dans une grande ville. Mon histoire avec Jake y résisterait-elle ? Billy avait peut-être raison, il fallait laisser les choses suivre leur cours.


	12. Chapitre 12

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 12**

Le vampire courait toujours mais aucun autre meurtre n'avait eu lieu dans le comté et le clan espaça ses patrouilles. Jake me paraissait un peu plus distant à certains moments mais nous avions toujours nos instants de tendresse et d'intimité. La veille de la rentrée, la bande décida d'organiser un feu de camp et j'appris qu'un autre garçon de la tribu, Paul, s'était transformé. D'emblée, il ne m'apprécia pas. Il demanda à Sam pourquoi j'étais présente, Jake lui dit que j'avais ma place auprès du clan et qu'il devait se tenir à carreau. Paul ricana mais laissa tomber, malgré tout sa remarque me blessa.

« Ne fais pas attention à Paul, il a mauvaise réputation et c'est mérité. » me rassura Kim au moment de se dire au revoir.

La rentrée eut son lot de rebondissements, j'avais perdu tout espoir de recroiser un jour Edward Cullen, aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le retrouver dans chacun de mes cours de la matinée. Non seulement Edward mais aussi Alice dans deux d'entre eux. Ils déjeunèrent à la même table que l'année précédente, mais en tête à tête.

Puisqu'après son départ, je m'étais retrouvée seule en biologie, nous plaça de nouveau ensemble. Edward s'installa en silence, le cours ne débuta pas tout de suite et je me sentais bien trop troublée et nerveuse à côté de lui. Allait-il me fusiller du regard comme l'année dernière ? J'osai finalement jeter un regard vers lui, il me dévisageait. Il avait cette expression de frustration qu'il avait eu quand nos regards s'étaient croisés au printemps dernier, dans la cafétéria. Finalement il me sourit poliment.

« Je suis Edward Cullen. »

Sa voix, suave et envoutante, me réduit en une chose molle qui souriait bêtement.

« Je me souviens de toi. » parvins-je à dire.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons pas mal de cours en commun cette année. »

« En effet. »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, il avait été aimable, même en restant assis le plus loin de moi. A quoi devais-je ce retournement de situation ? Je me souvenais parfaitement du regard noir, presque meurtrier qu'il m'avait jeté l'année dernière, lors d'un cours de biologie. Puis il avait disparu, la rumeur le disait en cure de désintoxication mais Charlie avait appris du docteur Cullen qu'Edward avait été envoyé dans un lycée pour surdoués sur la côte est.

Les jours suivants furent dédiés à une nouvelle routine, je voyais Jake l'après-midi, il me raccompagnait pour dix-neuf heures. Le lycée le barbait, Sam avait insisté pour que le clan retrouve le banc des élèves, Vikki n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un mois, elle nous avait peut-être oublié.

Jake et Emily insistèrent pour fêter mes dix-huit ans. Charlie et moi étions conviés chez les Black pour diner et je devais rejoindre ensuite la bande pour un feu de camp. Mes paupières étaient déjà lourdes après le dessert aussi une fois arrivée sur la plage, je me calais contre mon petit-ami, enroulée dans une couverture épaisse qu'il m'avait donnée. Je sombrai doucement, les yeux ouverts et perdus sur les flammes.

« Tu préfères manger du lapin ou de la sangsue ? » lança Paul à Jake.

« Si je pouvais, je croquerais de la sangsue. »

« La rouquine ne nous laissera pas en paix, tu vas devoir être patient, j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle mijote quelque chose. » lui dit Jared.

« Ou pas ! Il te reste les Cullen ! Je suis sûr que si on les asticote un peu, ils vont casser le traité... » ricana Paul.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je, me réveillant péniblement.

La bande me regarda, tous étonnés sauf Paul qui me dévisageait avec dégout.

« Allons-y Bella, tu es fatiguée. » me murmura Jacob à l'oreille.

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux. » continuai-je, ignorant la main chaude de Jake sur mon épaule.

« Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien à faire ici de toute façon, tu ne fais pas partie de notre clan ! » me cracha Paul.

A cet instant, je fus bien réveillée et je lui décochai une gifle. Je n'en pouvais plus de son air arrogant et de la méchanceté dont il faisait preuve envers tout le monde et moi en particulier. Tout alla très vite, Paul grogna puis se changea en loup. Jake me tira en arrière et me fis tomber à cinq mètres environ. J'atterris brutalement sur les galets, un peu sonnée. Quand je me relevai, Jake s'était aussi transformé et faisait face à Paul. Les autres les encerclaient et Emily et Kim virent vers moi.

«On va te raccompagner, Bella. Vite ! » me pressa Emily.

Le ton de sa voix, habituellement si calme et joyeux, m'inquiéta, elle était apeurée. Elle et Kim m'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Emily conduisit en silence, Kim sifflotais un chant de la tribu, je n'osais pas les interroger. Y avait-il des règles sur ce genre de conflit entre les guerriers ? Jake et Paul avaient-ils l'intention de se battre ? Pourquoi détestaient-ils tant les Cullen ?

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je me changeai pour la nuit et découvris de larges hématomes sur une de mes cuisses et mon flanc, ma cheville droite était enflée et ma lèvre avait saigné. Une chance que Charlie ne m'ait pas vue dans cet état.

Je téléphonai à Jake, Billy me répondit que son fils n'était pas encore revenu. Épuisée, je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Dans mes rêves, j'étais suffisamment forte pour affronter Paul ou même un vampire.


	13. Chapitre 13

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain, je ne parvins pas à joindre Jake, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était mis à dos son clan pour moi. Les mots de Paul me hantèrent, je n'étais pas une Quileute, jamais je ne serais admise comme pouvait l'être Emily ou Claire. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Paul avait parlé des Cullen alors que plus tôt ils parlaient tous de la femme vampire, mon esprit embrumé avait du me jouer des tours. Je m'en sentais encore plus honteuse, peut-être avais-je mal entendu, mal compris et avais mis Jake dans une position difficile.

Le jour suivant, Jake m'attendait sur le perron de la maison de mon père. Son air renfrogné ne me rassura pas et quand il proposa que nous allions nous promener dans les bois, mes jambes refusèrent d'abord de le suivre.

« Viens. »

Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, il soupira et s'enfonça dans les bois.

« Je croyais que c'était dangereux. » lançai-je.

« Elle est partie. »

« Oh. »

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes sur le sentier puis il s'immobilisa et hésita à me faire face.

« Je pars. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai marre de cette vie. »

« Jake, arrête ! Si c'est au sujet de Paul... ça n'est pas important. »

« On n'est pas du même monde, Bella. »

« Je t'aime Jacob. » lâchai-je, mon cœur ne réagit pas mais Jake, lui, ouvrit les yeux et la bouche.

Hier encore il m'aurait répété qu'il m'aimait plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Je le voyais à son regard encore plus noir et surtout à son air déterminé. Jacob me quittait, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

« Je n'aurais pas du laisser la comédie s'installer aussi longtemps. »

« La comédie ? » relevai-je, écoeurée.

« Si je t'aimais vraiment, je me serais imprégné de toi. »

« Mais Billy a dit que peut-être... »

« Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Je te demande une faveur. Ne fais rien de dangereux, rien de téméraire, pour Charlie. N'oublie pas tes promesses.»

« Jacob... ne pars pas. »

« Sam et les autres vont continuer de surveiller la rouquine, ils te protégeront. »

« Jake ! »

« Je suis désolé. Tu ne me reverras plus. Adieu. »

Il recula, je ne savais plus si je devais me résoudre à le laisser me quitter ou si je devais encore argumenter. Il répéta « Adieu » puis partit en courant à petites foulées. Je me précipitai aussitôt à sa poursuite, vainement, je ne pouvais pas être aussi rapide que lui. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il sauta en l'air et se transforma en loup. Il devait forcément rentrer à la réserve, il ne pouvait pas tout quitter sur un coup de tête. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me savais perdue et je me sentais fatiguée et en colère.

Je l'avais fait fuir, il ne reviendrait pas, à cause de moi, il quittait son clan et sa famille. Il aurait mieux fallu que je parte moi, je l'aurais fait si il m'avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. J'aurais quitté Forks et serait retournée avec ma mère. Le résultat aurait été le même, j'avais perdu mon petit-ami, mon meilleur ami.


	14. Chapitre 14

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 14**

Je me mis à déambuler sans but, en ne prenant garde que de ne pas tomber. Mon esprit vagabonda et commença chaque réflexion par : et si ? Et si j'avais essayé plus fort, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui ? Avec la même passion et fougue que les autres couples du clan ? Jake avait pris soin de moi, je me croyais condamnée à vivre sous la pluie, il avait été mon soleil. Avec lui et ses amis, je ne m'étais jamais ennuyée, j'avais appris beaucoup sur la vie en général et sur moi.

Tout était si soudain, je ressentais déjà le vide laissé par Jake, il avait occupé la place la plus importante dans ma vie ces derniers mois. Le retour en arrière était impossible, j'allais devoir continuer sans lui, en sachant ce que j'avais perdu, en regrettant ce que je n'avais pas pris de lui. Je pleurais sans m'arrêter et sans violence, je l'avais perdu. Je ne me sentais déjà plus en sécurité. Peu importe que la bande toute entière me protège du vampire puisque Jake n'était plus là.

Mon errance me conduisit jusqu'à un petit paradis, une clairière tapissée de fleurs violettes, avec à l'est un ruisseau. Le soleil luisait faiblement, la nature était calme, je maudis mes sanglots de troubler ce jardin d'Eden.

Lasse, je m'allongeai au milieu des fleurs et fermai les yeux. La nuit approchait, les rayons du soleil n'atteignirent finalement plus la clairière mais je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais pas froid, j'avais juste mal. Je sombrai dans un sommeil léger, me rejouant les adieux de Jake. Puis une voix me berça.

« Dors, je te ramène chez toi. »

Et j'écoutai cette voix, je m'endormis profondément en rêvant d'être brulée par la glace et de chérir cette blessure.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, j'avais du rêver la journée de la veille, Jake ne m'avait pas quittée et je ne m'étais pas perdue dans la forêt. Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine, une sensation de vide me donna le vertige, je me rallongeai et fermai mes paupières aussi fortement que possible. Mais non, la douleur était toujours là et j'avais perdu Jake.

La main de mon père, calleuse et grande, passa sur ma joue.

« Bella ? Tu es réveillée ma chérie ? »

« Papa... Comment ? »

« Une chance qu'un des fils Cullen t'ait retrouvé. »

« Edward ? » demandai-je aussitôt.

« Oui. »

J'avais bien reconnu la voix d'Edward, je ne l'avais donc pas imaginé... ce qui signifiait que le reste aussi était vrai.

« Quel imbécile de t'avoir laissée seule en pleine forêt ! » tempêta mon père.

Il descendit puis je l'entendis parler rudement à Billy, ce dernier répondit calmement qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ce que Jake lui avait dit la veille. Il était parti chez une tribu amie, les Makah pour quelque temps.

Le lendemain, je me forçai à sortir de mon lit. Je devais remercier Edward, il parut gêné mais accepta.

« Que faisais-tu là à cette heure-ci ? » demandai-je.

« On revenait d'une randonnée avec ma famille, on a capté les appels radios de ton père alors on s'est séparé. »

« Remercie toute ta famille d'avoir participer aux recherches. » lui dis-je, émue par leur geste.

« Tu étais blessée, comment tu te sens ? »

Je lui désignai la bande à ma cheville puis soupirai.

« J'ai connu pire, ça va. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Tu portes des lentilles ? »

« Non... pourquoi ? »

« L'année dernière, tes yeux étaient noirs et maintenant ils sont... ils ont une couleur dorée, comme tes frères et sœurs. »

Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas osé le dévisager, aujourd'hui il m'éblouissait et je voulais le contempler encore et encore.

« Oh. » tiqua-t-il.

J'eus beau réfléchir, je ne compris pas pourquoi il s'éloigna rapidement.

Deux mois passèrent sans que je ne retourne à la Push, sans que le prénom de Jacob ne soit prononcé, sans que je ris, sans que je me pose mille questions par jour. Le temps guérissait les blessures, je n'attendais que cela, guérir, passer à autre chose, ne plus pleurer, ne plus regretter, ne plus avancer dans l'obscurité.

En cours, Alice et Edward me saluaient chaque jour, parfois nous partagions des banalités. Ils semblaient être en compétition permanente et j'étais jalouse de leur complicité. Je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier, personne vers qui me tourner. J'avais bien pensé à repartir vivre avec ma mère, finalement j'avais renoncé mais je n'avais pas décidé si je l'avais fait pour Jacob ou moi ou bien pour une autre personne.

A Noël, mon père déclina l'invitation de Billy, je lui en fus reconnaissante. Seule Emily avait voulu garder le contact avec moi, peut-être pour s'assurer que je continuais de garder leurs secrets.

L'océan me manquait, avant la reprise des cours, je décidai de me rendre à la plage mais pas celle de la Push. Mon père m'avait racheté une petite voiture avant la reprise des cours et je l'aimais davantage car elle allait tellement plus vite. Faire de la moto me manquait, sauter des falaises me manquait, tout ce que j'avais connu d'exaltant avec les Quileute me manquait. Alors ce jour-là sur la route déserte, je poussais au maximum ma voiture.

Le paysage était presque lugubre au bord de l'eau, le décor parfait pour enfin dire au revoir à ma parenthèse « indienne ».

« Adieu Jake, j'espère que quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves, tu es heureux. »

Le vent tournait autour de moi, assez bruyant pour que je puisse hurler sans craindre d'être entendue. Puis je séchai mes larmes et souris, je devais vraiment tourner la page et jusqu'alors, j'avais à peine essayer.

« Bella ! »

* * *

_Voilà, Edward est enfin rentré dans l'histoire! Je vous laisse ici pour quelques jours mais n'oubliez pas que la fic est finie chez moi, je relis et je posterai très vite! Merci à vous de me lire!_


	15. Chapitre 15

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 15**

Je me sentis tirée en arrière, puis la plage résonna de grognements terribles. Je vis la vampire rousse être jetée dans l'océan à pleine vitesse. Mes yeux cherchèrent aussitôt un loup, surement, mes oreilles m'avaient fait défaut. Edward ne pouvait pas être là, et si c'était le cas, il était aussi en danger. Il cria encore mon nom et m'ordonna de courir. Il était en train de se battre avec le vampire !

J'obéis quand ses yeux me supplièrent, je retournai en courant à ma voiture et démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. Au bout de cent mètres, je stoppai brutalement. Pourquoi avais-je fui alors qu'Edward était aux prises avec un vampire ? Je devais l'aider ! Je fis demi-tour mais une fois sur la plage, je ne vis ni Edward ni le vampire.

« Bella ! » m'appela Jared.

Avais-je donc rêvé ? Je n'avais jamais rêvé dans ce genre de moments de terreur mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, c'était le cas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » me tança-t-il.

« Elle était là ! Le vampire ! »

« Pfff, il l'a eu avant nous... »

« Qui ? »

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Edward ? » articulai-je difficilement.

« Rentre chez toi. C'est fini. »

Mes yeux cherchèrent en vain une trace d'Edward, du vampire, de quelque chose mais rien ne subsistait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais prête à exploser, le lycée reprenait et j'avais peur qu'Edward ne vienne pas. J'avais exclu, pour ma santé mentale, la possibilité qu'il était mort. J'avais aussi repoussé les évidences, je ne pouvais croire à une autre réalité. J'attendis sur le parking et dès que sa Volvo grise se gara, je me précipitai à sa rencontre. Edward sortit lentement tandis qu'Alice sauta presque de l'habitacle et courut sous la pluie pour rejoindre le bâtiment.

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, Edward me regardait avec appréhension.

« Nous allons être en retard, Bella. »

Il me contourna et je le suivis, je fis de même toute la journée. Durant le déjeuner, Alice papotait seule, son frère et moi n'avions toujours pas parlé. C'était la première fois que je m'asseyais avec eux, la tension était palpable entre nous, quels que furent les efforts d'Alice pour nous dérider. Avant de pénétrer en classe de biologie, Alice murmura « Je l'ai vu. » à son frère et celui-ci se tendit davantage.

Par lâcheté, je me résolus à tendre à mon voisin de paillasse un papier sur lequel j'avais écrit : Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il lut et inclina la tête, il venait de me confirmer sa présence, et donc son rôle dans l'élimination d'un vampire. J'espérais cette fois-ci que le secret me serait révélé dans son intégralité.

Lorsque la sonnerie signifia la fin de la journée, je le suivis jusqu'au parking, j'avais sans doute l'air bête de le suivre ainsi, à un mètre derrière lui, le visage fermé. Alice ne nous rejoignit pas, Edward m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et j'y montai en silence. Il roula quelques minutes puis se gara devant un des deux cafés que comptait la ville.

Toujours sans parler, nous nous installâmes, la serveuse sortit le grand jeu pour attirer l'attention d'Edward mais il me fixait depuis notre arrivée.

« Un coca pour moi. » commandai-je pour qu'elle cesse son manège.

« Et pour vous ? »

« Pareil. » répondit Edward sans la regarder.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna. Quand nos boissons arrivèrent, je pris une gorgée et décidai de me lancer.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Je me levai, furieuse, voilà que ça recommençait. Si nous ne nous étions pas trouvés dans un lieu public, je lui aurais crié dessus.

« Bella, s'il te plait, ne pars pas. »

« Tu dois me donner des réponses. »

* * *

_J'ai eu peur de perdre des lectrices si je ne publiais pas plus tôt..._


	16. Chapitre 16

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 16**

Il baissa la tête et acquiesça. Je me réinstallai, titubant un peu, toujours secouée.

« Pourquoi étais-tu sur la plage ? Je ne t'ai pas vu et tout d'un coup tu étais là. »

« Je me sens très protecteur envers toi. Je n'ai plus la force de rester à l'écart. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

Il sourit tristement puis me regarda, je me sentis happée, il se révélait, il ne voulait plus se cacher, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

« Tu étais toi-même. Tu l'as repoussée. »

« Que sais-tu de ma famille ? »

« Les Quileute vous craignent, au même titre que les vampires. Tu savais que c'était un vampire ? Elle... ça fait des mois qu'elle nous harcèle. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Sa mâchoire se ferma dans un bruit sec, j'en sursautai, il paraissait en colère à cet instant.

« Si j'avais su avant, je l'aurais détruite, je ne l'aurais pas laissée si proche de toi. » proféra-t-il.

« Elle est vraiment morte ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. »

J'avais beaucoup d'autres questions mais un café bondé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour un interrogatoire.

« Tu me raccompagnes au lycée ? Je dois récupérer ma voiture. »

« Alice s'en est chargée, elle l'a ramenée chez toi. »

« Comment ? »

Il chercha ses mots un long moment.

« Allons-y. » déclarai-je.

Une fois installés, je me tournai vers lui.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu sais. Ce que tu es. » précisai-je quand il me regarda avec effroi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait indifférent ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »

« Tu l'as tuée pour me protéger. Tu es comme les guerriers Quileute. »

Son rire sonna faux, il se crispa sur son volant et conduisit de plus en plus vite.

« Les... Quileute et moi ne sommes pas pareils, mais nous avons effectivement un point commun, nous sommes dangereux. Tu devrais te tenir éloignée d'eux comme de moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » statuai-je facilement.

« Bella... »

Il soupira, nous étions arrivés chez moi, ma voiture était garée comme promis.

« Tu es aussi pâle qu'eux... ces vampires qui m'ont attaquée. Mais leurs yeux étaient rouges... »

« En effet. »

« Ta famille est comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Vas-tu m'écouter Bella ? Nous sommes dangereux. »

« Quel traité avez-vous avec les Quileute ? »

« Tu es bien renseignée. » remarqua-t-il, déçu.

« Dis-moi Edward, s'il te plait. Je n'en parlerai à personne. » promis-je.

« Nous coexistons en paix, la condition est que ma famille et moi n'attaquions personne. »

« Alors tu es un vampire. »

« Oui. »

Je me tus, ne fis aucun geste pour sortir de sa voiture. Je tentais de rationaliser cette révélation, c'était impossible pourtant.

« Tu n'es pas dangereux, Edward. »

« Je le suis, potentiellement. Mais je te jure que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. »

« Je te crois. »

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, il était sincère mais je savais pas expérience que sa volonté ne suffirait peut-être pas. Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi, dès notre premier regard, il m'avait attirée, Malgré son attitude froide, malgré son absence, malgré son humeur changeante, et malgré sa nature vampirique, il m'attirait encore plus.

« Tu as quelque chose de différent. » lui dis-je, hésitante.

« Toi aussi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ton odeur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour nous, les Quileute ont une odeur très forte et désagréable. Avant tu avais cette odeur sur toi, presque en permanence, plus maintenant. Ça fait quelques temps maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton odeur. »

« Tu n'étais pas là, tu es parti avant même que je fréquente les Quileute. Comment peux-tu savoir ? »

« Je ne suis pas parti. » admit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis d'abord allé en Alaska, mais c'était trop difficile, je devais rester près de toi, même dans l'ombre, peu importait. »

« Edward... »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort.

« Tu es parti à cause de moi ? »

« Ton sang m'attire plus qu'aucun autre. »

Malgré moi, je fus prise de frissons, risquais-je ma vie en restant proche de lui ? Ne le faisais-je souffrir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma vie se complique davantage ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui ?

« Ma famille et moi nous nourrissons de sang animal, c'est contre notre nature mais cela nous suffit pour vivre au milieu des humains. »

« C'est pourquoi vous êtes en paix avec les Quileute. »

« Oui, ils savent ce que nous sommes... Bella ! Tu as froid ? »

« Non... je digère tout ça. »

« Je n'aurais pas du en dire autant, je transgresse la plus importante des lois des vampires en restant si proche de toi. »

« Tu vas partir... encore une fois. »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé mais... »

« Je peux te poser d'autres questions ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Viens, nous serions mieux à l'intérieur. »

Edward hésita sur le seuil, mon sourire l'encouragea finalement et il me suivit dans la cuisine. Il fallait que je m'occupe les mains, aussi j'entrepris de préparer le dîner.

« Tu ne te nourris que de sang ? »

« Oui. »

« Il y a eu tellement de films ou livres sur les vampires, pas mon genre mais je connais quelques mythes. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Les cercueils ? »

« Mythe, je ne dors pas. »

« Jamais ? »

« Non. »

« Le soleil ? »

« Nous ne devons pas sortir quand il fait beau mais pas parce que nous risquons notre vie. »

Edward rigola doucement, je sentais son regard sur moi tandis que je m'affairais et commettais quelques erreurs dans ma recette de lasagnes.

« Et l'ail ? »

Il se saisit du morceau d'ail que je tenais et me sourit.

« Inoffensif. »

« Tu es immortel ? »

« Non, mais si je ne suis pas... »

« Démembré ? » complétai-je en me souvenant du corps désassemblé du vampire.

« Puis brûlé, je peux vivre éternellement. »

« Alors quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

Je relevai la tête confuse, il m'adressa un de ces sourires qui me faisaient oublier de respirer.

« Je suis né en 1901, j'ai été transformé en 1918. »

« Wow ! Tu veux dire que... tu as plus d'un siècle ? Tu as tout vu ! »

« Ne sois pas impressionnée. Cette vie n'a rien... »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as tout vu, tous les évènements du siècle ! J'ai des milliers de questions pour toi ! »

Il rit de me voir sautiller sur place et quand je me rendis compte de mon attitude, je réalisai que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi enthousiaste depuis très longtemps.

« Tu es incroyable, Bella. Tu te retrouves seule avec un vampire et tu n'as pas peur. »

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Edward. » lui déclarai-je en tentant de respirer normalement.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »

« C'est irrationnel comme tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis mon arrivée à Forks. C'est ce que je ressens. »

« Et que ressens-tu ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, je me retrouvai coincée contre le frigo. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais me blottir contre lui et l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alors je me contentai de lever ma main vers sa joue. Sa peau était glacée, comme celle de l'autre vampire, elle était pourtant si douce et bienveillante que je n'en fus pas dégoutée, au contraire.

« Tu peau est toujours froide ? »

« Oui, désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ta nature. Et tes yeux ? »

« Je ne porte pas de lentilles, rit-il en se souvenant de ma question. C'est ainsi que tu peux reconnaître un vampire qui ne se nourrit pas d'humains, nos yeux ne sont pas rouges. Pourtant quand la soif est trop forte, nous avons tous les yeux noirs. »

« Comme le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Oui. »

« C'est difficile encore pour toi ? D'être proche de moi ? »

« Plus vraiment. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai cru morte, quand tu as été attaquée par James. »

« James ? »

« Le vampire blond... si j'avais pu prévoir, je serais venu te sauver. »

« Tu ne peux pas lire l'avenir. »

Il eut encore cet étrange sourire, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Pareil pour Victoria, je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait après toi. Si Laurent n'avait pas... »

« Je ne comprends rien, reprends du début, s'il te plait. »

« James, Victoria et Laurent étaient des vampires nomades, voyageant au gré de leur appétit. Nous les avons mis en garde de ne pas chasser dans ce secteur, ils avaient déjà tué deux personnes. Nous avons cru qu'ils étaient partis. Laurent est resté un peu, il était curieux de notre mode de vie et aussi attiré par notre famille. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous de plus ? »

« Alice, Jasper et moi avons des habilités supplémentaires. Alice peut voir l'avenir. »

« Quoi ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu prévoir leurs actions? »

« Son pouvoir est inefficace quand les Quileute sont impliqués. C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien su de ton attaque. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été inquiet à chaque fois que tu allais à la réserve. »

« J'y ai passé presque tout mon temps libre... » ajoutai-je lentement.

« Oui. »

Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de moi ? Il paraissait blessé par ma présence à la réserve et ma proximité avec les Quileute.

« Vendredi, Alice a vu presque trop tard que Victoria allait t'attaquer. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas proche de la réserve, ensuite les loups sont arrivés et ont fini le travail. »

« Bon débarras, elle était aussi psychopathe que le blond. Il en reste un, Laurent. »

« Il est parti vivre avec un clan similaire au nôtre, en Alaska. »

« Bien, alors il ne reste que des gentils vampires dans le coin. » dis-je en forçant sur la légèreté.


	17. Chapitre 17

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 17**

Je finis la préparation puis mis le plat au four. Ensuite je m'attaquai à la vaisselle. Edward me saisit le poignet très doucement, le poignet brisé par James. Il effleura la fine cicatrice puis soupira.

« N'y pense plus Edward. »

« Si seulement... »

« Je suis une experte en si seulement et je sais que ça ne sert à rien de regretter. »

« Tu es si forte Bella. »

« Ou folle ? » répliquai-je en me renfrognant.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi tu penses, à chaque instant. »

« C'est notre lot à tous. »

« Je peux lire dans les pensées, à l'exception des tiennes. » me révéla-t-il.

J'en fis tomber l'assiette qui retomba sans heurt dans l'évier mais dans un bruit sinistre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et le pouvoir de Jasper ? » me souvins-je.

« Il peut ressentir et influencer les émotions. »

« Ils sont à l'université ? »

« Seulement Rose et Emmett. Jasper est resté. »

« Jessica m'a dit que vous étiez tous adoptés. »

« En quelque sorte. Carlisle m'a sauvé alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnole, à Chicago. Il a ensuite sauvé Esmé qui était blessée puis Rosalie et enfin Emmett. Il y a cinquante ans, Alice et Jasper sont venus nous rejoindre. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que ton père soit médecin. »

« Oui et d'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu n'aies jamais été à l'hôpital. Tu es... très maladroite. »

« Sue, une femme de la tribu, est infirmière. »

« Oh... tu n'avais pas le droit d'y aller je suppose. »

« On m'avait mise en garde. Comment fait-il pour résister ? Ton père ? »

« Des siècles d'expérience. »

« J'ai des millions de questions pour lui ! »

« Tu voudrais les rencontrer ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez dangereux Edward, quand les autres vous mentionnaient, je n'écoutais pas. »

Il parut vraiment soulagé et même enthousiaste.

« Ok, tu veux venir demain ? Après les cours ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je, rougissante.

Était-ce un rendez-vous ? Je devais vraiment oser lui demander pourquoi moi, pourquoi il était là quand il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille du lycée.

« Tu as l'habitude de jouer les gardes du corps ? » lançai-je en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

« Je ne m'implique jamais avec des humains, aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. A cause de notre secret. »

« Alors pourquoi moi ? A cause de mon odeur ?»

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Parce que je suis si bizarre que tu ne peux pas entendre mes pensées ? »

« Non plus, et tu n'es pas bizarre. »

« Mouais. »

« Ton père arrive. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Sa voiture approche, je devrais y aller. »

« Merci Edward, merci d'avoir été honnête. »

« Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

Il partit sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il aimait ce genre de phrases cryptiques.


	18. Chapitre 18

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 18**

Mon père arriva moins d'une minute plus tard et il se réjouit en sentant les lasagnes.

« Bells ! Ça fait une éternité que tu n'avais pas aussi bien cuisiné. » remarqua-t-il plus tard en reposant sa fourchette lourdement sur la table.

« Désolée, j'ai dû être difficile à vivre ces derniers temps. »

« Les ruptures sont toujours difficiles. Mais ça va mieux, hein ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

« Tu souris, tu cuisines, et je t'ai vu avec Edward cet après-midi, au café... »

« Oui. »

« C'est une chouette famille, n'écoute pas les ragots. »

« J'espère que ça ne pose pas problème mais on a trainé ici cet après-midi. » lui dis-je sans le regarder.

« Non... enfin... vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, je te fais confiance. Tiens moi au courant quand tu auras compris qu'il en pince pour toi ! »

Il rigola et alla dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Ces mots me secouèrent, il avait dit pareil pour Jake et il avait eu raison. Mais Edward était si différent, si parfait, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il en pince pour moi, comme mon père l'avait affirmé.

Le lendemain, Edward et Alice m'emmenèrent chez eux après les cours. Sue le chemin, Alice parla à bâtons rompus et répondit à mes questions avant même que je ne les pose.

« Nos sens sont sur développés, on entend à plusieurs kilomètres et on peut voir aussi de loin. Notre odorat nous sert d'abord pour chasser, c'est pratique aussi pour éviter la tentation. Nous sommes effectivement très rapides, nous pouvons sauter d'une montagne et nager sous l'eau pendant des jours, nous n'avons pas besoin d'oxygène. Et notre peau brille au soleil, c'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas sortir quand il fait beau. Tu imagines le problème si on déambulait dans les rues aussi voyant que des boules à facettes ! J'ai toujours su que Jasper était mon âme sœur, il a été le sujet de ma première vision, après que j'ai été transformé et ça m'a pris plus de trente ans à le trouver, tu imagines ! Euh, ça c'est à Edward de te le raconter. »

Edward se tendit mais ne dit rien, je venais de me demander pourquoi lui n'était pas en couple, et s'il l'avait déjà été, ou même l'était en ce moment.

« Bon, je réponds alors ! Non, Edward n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un, malgré les nombreuses propositions... » pépia Alice.

« Stop. » la prévint son frère.

Esmé m'accueillit chaleureusement, son regard curieux et enjoué passa d'Edward à moi en permanence. Jasper apparut mais se contenta de me saluer depuis l'autre bout du salon. Esmé me proposa une collation que je refusais, j'étais bien trop nerveuse. Elle apporta tout de même une assiette de cookies encore fumants et un verre de lait. Edward s'en saisit et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Voici donc ton antre. » rigolai-je.

« Oui, rien de très original. »

« En effet, ni donjon ou cercueil. »

« Elle sera vexée si tu n'y touches pas. » me dit-il en désignant la collation.

Je passai les deux heurs suivantes à le bombarder de questions sur ces dernières décennies, il me raconta aussi quelques uns de ses voyages. Sa chambre recelait de trésors de la littérature et de la musique de toutes les époques modernes, il avait aussi une large collection de musique classique.

« Je croyais que je serais soulagé qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous, mais en fait j'aime ça. »

« Moi aussi. Ne te cache plus avec moi. »

« Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire ça. Tu n'as vu que le côté civilisé de mon être. »

« Tu n'es pas si effrayant. » le cinglai-je.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du dire ça. »

Il se mit à gronder, courba son corps vers moi et son regard était tout ce qu'il y avait d'effrayant.

« Tu n'oserais pas... »

Je ne vis pas l'attaque, je me retrouvai soudainement au sol, Edward avait emprisonné mes poignets dans ses mains et les avaient relevés au-dessus de ma tête, ses genoux encerclaient mes hanches, j'étais à sa merci.

« Ok, tu es le plus terrifiant de tous les monstres. » râlai-je.

En vérité, mon cœur battait la chamade et mes joues étaient en feu, j'étais troublée de me retrouver sous lui et l'idée qu'il fut capable de me soumettre à sa volonté m'excitait un peu trop.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte de la chambre et Alice et Jasper pénétrèrent. Edward me releva à toute vitesse en riant, finalement je me retrouvai assise sur le canapé entre Edward et Alice, Jasper resta au seuil de la pièce.

« Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella, nous voulions savoir si tu étais prêt à partager ton repas. » lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie et ils rirent tous.

« Carlisle, Rose et Emmett vont arriver dans trois minutes. » annonça Jasper.

Nous quittâmes la chambre d'Edward et descendions au salon. Esmé sourit en récupérant l'assiette et le verre, tous deux vides. Cela semblait simple de lui faire plaisir.

Edward se tendit soudain et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider sur le canapé.

« Eh beh, si j'avais cru qu'un jour tu ramènerais une nana ! »

Emmett entra le premier dans le salon, son regard malicieux posé sur moi me mit mal à l'aise. Puis le docteur Cullen entra et me sourit.

« Bienvenue Bella. »

Il se dirigea vers Esmé et la regarda émerveillé.

« Je le savais ! tempêta Rosalie en arrivant la dernière. Ces chiens galeux n'ont pas respecté le traité ! Ils racontent à n'importe qui ce que nous sommes ! »

Carlisle lui intima de se calmer.

« Bella est un amie de la famille Black... »

« Plus que ça, elle était la petite-amie d'un chien ! » insista Rosalie.

Je me fis plus petite encore, j'étais gênée qu'elle évoque ma relation avec Jake, surtout devant Edward.

« Sans le clan de James, ils n'auraient pas muté, ce n'est pas leur faute. » continua Carlisle.

« Euh... en fait, Sam a muté bien avant, pour eux, c'est vous l'élément déclencheur. » leur appris-je.

« On doit partir, Carlisle. » déclara Jasper solennellement.

Non ! Je cherchai le regard d'Edward mais il m'évitait et je pris peur. Si il partait, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Peu importe les raisons, je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

« Nous devrions rencontrer le nouveau chef. » proposa Esmé.

« Partons ! Jasper a raison. » insista Rosalie.

« Non. » soufflai-je pour moi-même mais évidemment tous m'entendirent.

« Eh oui Bella ! m'invectiva Rosalie. C'est notre vie ! On disparaît tous les cinq ans environ... Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on resterait tout ça parce qu'Edward est... »

Edward la bâillonna aussitôt et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle ricana quand il la relâcha et partit, suivie par Emmett.

« Allons-y Bella. »

Je sortis avec Edward, triste de ne pas comprendre ce que Rosalie avait voulu dire, il y avait hélas encore des secrets entre Edward et moi. J'étais surtout anéantie à l'idée qu'ils partent tous, mais je comprenais, si ils restaient plus longtemps, les gens remarqueraient qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je quand Edward démarra.

« Où tu veux. »

« A la clairière. »

* * *

_La suite demain!_


	19. Chapitre 19

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 19**

Il me regarda longuement puis acquiesça. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis qu'il m'y avait trouvée, après que Jake m'ait quitté. J'aurais été incapable de retrouver le chemin mais je me doutais qu'Edward n'aurait aucun mal. Il se gara au bout de quelques minutes seulement et je me réjouis à l'idée que ça n'était pas si loin. Je me trompais, hélas. Il nous fallut près d'une heure pour y arriver.

« C'est encore plus beau au printemps. » soupirai-je émerveillée en pénétrant dans cet oasis.

« Magnifique. » dit-il et quand je tournai mon visage vers lui, il ne regardait pas devant lui mais vers moi.

« Ne pars pas Edward. » murmurai-je.

« Nous avons le temps, Carlisle va rencontrer Sam pour renouveler le traité. Rosalie se calmera, tu verras. »

« Que voulait-elle dire ? »

« Elle voulait me blesser. » répondit-il sans paraître s'en soucier.

« Elle t'en veut de m'avoir révélé votre secret ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Tu n'as fait que confirmer... j'aurais deviné tôt ou tard. »

« Ce que Rosalie pense n'a pas d'importance. » statua-t-il en me souriant.

Je m'allongeai dans ce tapis de fleurs et Edward m'imita. Nous restâmes silencieux et quand le soleil perça la couche nuageuse, la peau du vampire se mit à scintiller comme si elle était faite de diamants.

« Pourquoi tu brilles ? »

« Quand un humain devient vampire, il doit être mordu. Le venin brûle tout à l'intérieur, chaque cellule est carbonisée puis comme cristallisée. »

« Et ton cœur ? »

Je me relevai sur un coude et lui demanda d'un regard. Il ouvrit son manteau puis ouvrit sa chemise. Je posai ma main sur son torse et ne sentis aucun battement à l'intérieur.

« Fascinant, tu es magnifique... »

« Je suis un monstre. » maugréa-t-il.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça Edward ! »

Il était toujours allongé et je me tenais au-dessus de lui. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un dieu.

Le soleil disparut hélas, les nuages reprirent leur droit. Nous nous levâmes à regret quand la lumière devint orangée, la journée était finie. Parfois il avait voulu parler, j'avais entendu son souffle se suspendre et j'avais espéré, en vain. Il me raccompagna chez moi et repartit dès que je pénétrai dans la maison.


	20. Chapitre 20

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 20**

Ma routine changea une fois de plus, Edward et moi passions nos après-midi ensemble chez moi, parfois chez lui et Alice et Jasper nous rejoignaient. Rosalie et Emmett partirent en voyage pour ne pas avoir à me croiser mais Emmett m'avait fait la confidence qu'il regrettait de ne pas me rester pour me faire rougir.

Peu à peu, j'appris ce qu'étaient réellement les vampires. Voyager sur le dos d'Edward devint vite un moment privilégié. Je pouvais l'enlacer d'une certaine façon et sentir son odeur enivrante. Il m'aidait dans mes devoirs en faisant preuve d'une patience d'ange, surtout quand je planchais sur les maths. Il m'interrogeait souvent sur ma vie à Phoenix, sur mes parents, mes livres préférés, mes films fétiches. Jamais nous n'évoquions les Quileute ou encore le clan de James.

Un après-midi, pour échapper à Alice et ses interminables discours sur la mode, je prétextai devoir regarder une version filmée de « Roméo et Juliette » pour le cours de littérature. Edward déposa Alice au bout du chemin menant à leu maison puis conduit jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'osai pas faire machine arrière, chaque instant passée seule avec lui était un cadeau du ciel. Je passai avec lui au salon et le film commença. Le seul problème était que je savais que je pleurerais et ça me gênait de le faire en présence d'Edward. Alors pour lutter contre mes larmes, je me mis à prendre des notes. Edward me regarda faire, amusé.

« Alice n'exigera pas de preuves tu sais. »

« Je... »

« Nous n'avons aucun devoir à rendre sur « Roméo et Juliette ».

« J'avoue, je voulais échapper à ta sœur. Elle me fait peur quand elle se met à parler relooking. »

Edward rit puis son regard devint lourd sur moi, il essayait encore de deviner à quoi je pensais, à défaut de pouvoir l'entendre.

« C'est la vérité. » lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Je te crois. »

Lorsque la scène deux de l'acte deux commença, je tentai de réprimer mes frissons, Juliette allait sortir sur son balcon et Roméo allait lui avouer son amour. J'avais cru que jamais je ne connaitrais rien de si romantique, que jamais un homme ne pourrait m'aimer comme Roméo aimait sa Juliette, et jamais je n'aurais cru vouloir tout cela.

Et pourtant ma vie ressemblait à un roman, j'avais aimé un loup-garou et maintenant j'étais amoureuse d'un vampire, même si c'était à sens unique. Le destin ou les Parques me mettaient à l'épreuve, avant je me croyais être destinée à une vie rangée et monotone. J'avais cru avoir tout donner pour Jake, j'avais cru que ma vie sans lui serait une nuit longue et étouffante. Puis Edward était revenu à moi, sans savoir que je l'avais perdu d'abord, il était revenu repentant et parfait. Pour lui je voulais donner mon être et mon âme, je voulais m'offrir sur l'autel de son dieu pour qu'il m'aime juste un instant.

Je devais me répéter parfois que je n'étais qu'une distraction pour lui, rien d'autre qu'une humaine maladroite qui sentait bon. Parce que si je croyais en ses regards intenses et lumineux, en ses gestes tendres et indécis, en ses intentions chevaleresques, je penserais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

La scène se termina et j'osai un regard vers lui, ses lèvres mimèrent ceux de Roméo.

« Que le sommeil se fixe sur tes yeux et la paix dans ton coeur ! Je voudrais être le sommeil et la paix, pour reposer si délicieusement ! »

Je frissonnai, subjuguée par lui, par l'étendue de ses connaissances, par l'intensité de ces mots qu'il semblait s'être approprié.

Finalement, je ne pleurais pas, pas même quand Edward mima encore les derniers mots de Roméo :

« Un dernier regard, mes yeux ! Bras, une dernière étreinte ! Et vous, lèvres, vous, portes de l'haleine, scellez par un baiser légitime un pacte indéfini avec le sépulcre accapareur ! »

Je ne pleurais pas non plus tandis que je mimais à mon tour Juliette, qui découvrant son bien-aimé mort, voulut le rejoindre.

« Je veux baiser tes lèvres : peut-être y trouverai-je un reste de poison dont le baume me fera mourir... Tes lèvres sont chaudes ! »

Comme je voulais embrasser Edward, gouter ses lèvres et sa peau. Son haleine était toujours sucrée et enivrante, je me perdrais avec joie et délectation si seulement il me donnait un seul baiser. Peu m'importait que ses lèvres fussent froides. Je n'envierais plus jamais Juliette et je n'aimais plus Roméo. J'aimais Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt et je ne voulais pas mourir. En ce qui me concernait c'était inévitable, lui avait l'éternité devant lui. Je n'en voudrais pas sans lui... Mon esprit s'égara en m'imaginant pâle et belle au bras d'Edward.

Je l'aimais tellement, j'aurais du être heureuse de reconnaître enfin mes sentiments mais la vérité était que ça ne faisait sans doute qu'aggraver la situation.

* * *

_(J'avais adoré quand dans New Moon, Edward avait répété les derniers mots de Roméo, et vous?)_


	21. Chapitre 21

TROUVER SA PLACE

Chapitre 21

Par la suite, mon cœur soupira à chaque fois que je voyais Edward, mes mains se tendaient pour le toucher, mes joues s'empourpraient de mes pensées sensuelles. Le temps me paraissait passer trop vite en sa présence et trop lentement en son absence.

Mon père se réjouissait de me voir avec les Cullen, il adorait Alice et se moquait souvent d'Edward. Il le trouvait coincé mais surtout idiot de ne rien tenter pour sortir avec moi... si mon père savait, il m'enfermerait dans une tour. Quand il rentrait du travail, sachant qu'Edward était présent, il faisait un boucan d'enfer pour nous signifier sa présence. Quand je lui avais fait remarquer que c'était inutile, il me dit qu'il voulait nous éviter à tous un traumatisme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Edward le repérait au moins trois minutes à l'avance et hélas, il n'y avait rien à interrompre.

Il continuait d'aller pêcher mais rarement avec Billy et quoiqu'ils se disent, Charlie ne m'en parlait pas. C'était pour le mieux, si il arrivait malheur à Jake, je le saurais, sinon je ne souhaitais pas savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Un jour d'avril, Harry Clearwater eut une crise cardiaque. Le lendemain, mon père m'annonça la triste nouvelle, j'eus beaucoup de peine pour lui, ils étaient ami depuis si longtemps. Je pensais aussi à Leah et à Seth, je me souvenais de Sue en train de rabrouer son mari qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour limiter son cholestérol. L'enterrement aurait lieu ce jour-là selon leurs traditions.

Je décidai de préparer un bon dîner à mon père, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus. Son plat favori était le bœuf Strogonoff, aussi je partis au supermarché pour acheter tous les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi que quelques bières, il allait en avoir besoin.

Alors que j'étais sous une pluie battante à charger les courses, Edward se matérialisa et m'aida. Il fit vite à tout stocker dans le coffre puis à le refermer.

« Tu es folle Bella ! »

« La pluie tombe sans discontinuer ici. » pointai-je en devinant pourquoi il me regardait durement.

Je montai dans ma voiture et il soupira en me rejoignant.

« Tu aurais du attendre à l'abri ! Tu risques ta santé en agissant ainsi ! »

« Arrête de me voir comme une enfant fragile. » râlai-je en mettant le contact.

« Tu es fragile. »

« Je suis ta cause perdue, hein ? »

Il rit, pas par méchanceté, il n'avait pas saisi mon sarcasme.

« Je suis capable de m'occuper de ma personne, tu sais. C'est ce que je fais depuis quelques années maintenant. » ajoutai-je avec assurance.

En apparence, c'était une dispute anodine, le genre que ma mère avait avec Phil. Il devait parfois se prendre la tête avec elle pour la dissuader d'une lubie, ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller... J'aurais tout donner pour être sourde certains soirs. Oh... et voilà que je pensais au sexe et à Edward en même temps, terrain dangereux.

« Et tu as vu le résultat ? Après avoir risqué ta vie avec des ch... loups, tu la risques avec des vampires. Tu n'as aucun sens de la préservation. » continua Edward, toujours en colère et exaspéré par moi.

« Je ne risque pas ma vie, ni avec toi, ni avec les Quileute. »

« J'étais là, Bella, en coulisses. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » m'emportai-je.

« Que va-t-il se passer quand il va revenir ? Et si il s'imprègne d'une autre ? »

« Tu parles de Jake? »

« Qui d'autre. » railla-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Il ne m'a fait aucun mal, les Quileute ont pour mission de protéger les humains, pas de les tuer ! »

Je réalisai trop tard ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais n'était-il pas un vampire ? Après tout, sa famille et lui étaient des exceptions tandis que les Quileute avaient réellement pour mission de protéger, ils ne s'en nourrissaient pas.

« Ils sont tout de même instables, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Emily. »

« Tu es vraiment au courant de tout. » remarquai-je, mal à l'aise.

Que savait-il d'autre sur les Quileute, pour qui garder le secret de leur mutation était primordial ? Que savait-il de mes secrets à moi ?

« Oui et n'oublie pas que je peux entendre leurs pensées. »

« Je sais ! Mais pas les miennes alors tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je vais bien ! Quand je te dis que je ne risque rien ! »

« Et Paul ? Et Victoria ? »

« Ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certaine. » asséna-t-il.

« Tu es tellement arrogant Edward ! Arrête de penser à ma place, arrête de me materner ! Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu es... »

« Humaine ! Oui ! Je sais ! Tu n'oublies jamais de me le rappeler, que je suis faible, que je ... »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

« Descends de ma voiture ! »

Je freinai brutalement, soudain sa présence me faisait trop souffrir. Je l'aimais et c'était impossible mais je n'étais pas aussi aveugle et bête pour me laisser diriger par lui. C'était malsain, il ne m'aimait pas, je ne devais pas m'accrocher à lui.

« Descends de ma voiture ! » répétai-je avec plus de force.

Je ne tournai pas la tête quand il descendit. Derrière moi, une voiture klaxonna et finit par me doubler. Edward tapa à ma vitre, son expression comme souvent indéchiffrable ne me permettait pas de me calmer. Il ne devait pas avoir de secrets pour moi, il me l'avait promis. Alors pourquoi parfois, demeurait-il silencieux, partait-il sans explications, se mettait-il en colère pour n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il toujours me repousser ? Pourquoi pointait-il toujours nos différences, nos vies qui n'avaient rien en commun ? Il ne m'aimait pas, voilà pourquoi..

Je démarrai, refoulant mes larmes. Edward resta au milieu de la route, puis il disparut de mon rétroviseur et je pus enfin respirer. Cela me prit longtemps pour ne plus hurler dans ma tête. Je dépassai ma maison, je voulais encore conduire et ne pas réfléchir.

Oublie-le, me criait mon cœur qui n'en pouvait plus d'être blessé.


	22. Chapitre 22

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 22**

Je continuais de rouler doucement sans but puis je pensai à mon père et à Harry. Je décidai d'aller présenter mes condoléances à la famille Clearwater, il y avait plus grave dans la vie qu'un chagrin d'amour d'une adolescente, pensai-je en me moquant de moi-même.

Tant pis pour les courses, de toute façon il faisait presque aussi froid que dans un réfrigérateur dehors.

En me garant devant chez les Clearwater, j'avais fait sortir le clan de la maison. Ils me regardèrent sévèrement.

« Alors Bella, il paraît que tu traines avec les Cullen ! » me dit Jared alors que je descendis de voiture.

« Je suis venue voir Sue. » éludai-je.

Tout le clan, à l'exception de Jake bien sur, me dévisageait comme si j'étais folle à lier.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont dangereux. » me lança Sam.

Je n'étais pas prête pour une autre dispute, je n'aurais pas la patience et la retenue pour en sortir la tête haute.

« Ça ne te regarde pas qui je fréquente ! » soufflai-je, énervée.

Sam ne répliqua pas, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas me contrarier sous peine que j'agisse bêtement. Mais Paul s'en fichait ou peut-être même cherchait-il à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Jake ! Tu t'es servie de lui pour ensuite raconter nos secrets à ces sangsues ! » m'accusa-t-il.

« C'est faux... »

« Bah tiens. »

« Jake m'a quittée... » rappelai-je en serrant les poings, non pas au souvenir de la rupture mais à cause de mon envie de gifler ce crétin une nouvelle fois.

« Et tu t'es consolée bien vite. » railla Jared.

« Bella, tant que tu... fraternises avec les Cullen, tu ne peux pas venir à la Push. C'est comme ça. » déclara Sam, les bras sur la poitrine.

Je reculai vers ma voiture, j'étais bannie, quoique je dise, quoique je fasse. Ils me regardèrent attentivement rejoindre ma voiture et m'éloigner.

J'avais donc tout perdu, je n'étais à ma place nulle part. Tandis que je roulais sur la côte, mon regard se posa au loin sur la falaise où Jake et moi avions l'habitude de sauter. Je me souvenais que les autres sautaient du sommet, je n'avais jamais osé et à cet instant, je ne voulais que ça : sauter. Sauter d'en haut et me prouver que j'étais forte, indépendante et capable de m'en sortir seule.

Je me garai au plus près puis avançai rapidement jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Le vent fouettait mon visage, le temps était maussade mais peu m'importait. Je ne voulus même pas réfléchir à ce que je ferais après, trempée et frigorifiée. J'ôtai mon manteau et mes chaussures, je sautai en criant joyeusement, l'adrénaline m'envoya sur un petit nuage.

La chute me parut durer plusieurs minutes au lieu des quelques secondes en réalité. Je percutai l'eau en me tenant bien droite, comme Jake me l'avait appris. Je touchai le fond et donnai un grand coup de pied pour remonter à la surface. Je repris ma respiration et criai encore de joie. Soudain tout fut noir, je m'étais faite surprendre par une déferlante.

L'eau me brula les paumons, mes yeux ne parvinrent pas à s'ouvrir, mes jambes et mes bras ne réussirent pas à m'empêcher d'être malmener par le courant. Finalement je me dis que ça n'était pas si mal. Plutôt que d'aimer et de souffrir, pourquoi ne pas en finir ?

Désolée Charlie, désolée Renée...

Avant de sombrer, je revis le visage angélique d'Edward. Comme j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, juste pour le dire, même si c'était un amour à sens unique.


	23. Chapitre 23

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 23**

« Respire ! Bella, respire ! » me hurlait-on.

Un violent spasme me secoua, l'eau ressortit par mon nez et ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux mais tout était flou.

« Merci mon dieu... »

Je fus soulevée et portée par un vampire (il était aussi froid que moi, j'espérais que ça n'était pas Edward, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me voit dans cet état). Je repris vraiment conscience sur le canapé des Cullen. J'étais enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et un bouillon chaud avait été posé sur la table basse.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? »

« Mal. » admis-je.

« Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? » me pressa la voix torturée de mon vampire.

Pouvais-je seulement encore le considérer comme à moi ? Je n'en avais jamais eu le droit en fait.

« Par plaisir. »

« Tu... par plaisir ? »

Cette fois-ci il était en colère, décidément je ne faisais que l'énerver.

« Tu as failli mourir parce que tu voulais t'amuser ?! »

« Je pensais que j'y arriverais. »

Sa main froide effleura mon front et il soupira de soulagement.

« Ta fièvre est tombée... Comment va ta main ? »

« Ça va. » mentis-je en ressentant soudain un élan de douleur.

Il attrapa le bol de soupe et me le tendis. Je le bus pour échapper à d'autres questions et à son regard noir.

« Où sont les autres ? » dis-je ensuite alors qu'il enchainait des allées retours devant moi.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

« Tu devrais chasser. Tes yeux sont noirs. »

« J'étais en route pour, j'étais venu te prévenir ce matin. Ensuite Alice ne t'a plus vu alors... »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée encore une fois. »

Il s'affaissa un peu.

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

Je fis semblant de m'endormir en chemin, il n'était pas dupe mais c'était plus simple, il me porta jusqu'à dans mon lit, sans jamais parler. Il me laissa, je dus faire un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer, j'étais tellement lasse de pleurer. Je m'endormis, le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de questions et de regrets.

A mon réveil, la maison silencieuse m'inquiéta. Je n'avais dormi que deux heures, j'étais épuisée mais je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Je pris ma douche puis m'habillai, je devais préparer le dîner pour mon père.

Je mourrais d'envie de téléphoner à Edward, de le supplier de venir me voir, de me pardonner. C'était inutile, il était assis à la table de la cuisine. Son visage était caché entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai encore failli à ma promesse. »

« Oui... »

« Pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus comment faire. »

« Tu en as assez de moi, j'ai compris. »

Il se leva et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Pas du tout, je te jure que... »

« Ne jure pas... »

« Je persiste à penser que je suis dangereux pour toi. »

« Tu l'es d'une certaine façon. » maugréai-je tandis que ma gorge se serrait.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir être avec toi. »

« Assez ! Tu compliques tout. »

« Non, Bella. Je t'ai parlé des lois des vampires, tu en sais trop par ma faute. Si j'avais réussi à m'éloigner, tu ne serais pas en danger. »

« Dit celui qui me sauves la vie en permanence. »

Il se rapprocha de moi, ses lèvres tentatrices étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes, mon souffle se suspendit et mon cœur eut un raté. Il savait, surement il savait que je le voulais à jamais, que je l'aimais.

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant et brisa notre bulle. Étions-nous vraiment sur le point de nous embrasser ? Il recula et saisit le combiné.

« Résidence Swan. » répondit froidement Edward.

Il fronça ses sourcils et serra les mâchoires, je l'avais rarement vu aussi en colère.

« Il n'est pas là, il est à un enterrement. »

L'interlocuteur parla plus fort mais je ne pus rien distinguer de plus, j'étais captivée par le visage d'Edward.

« Qui était-ce ? » le pressai-je après qu'il ait raccroché brutalement.

Avant qu'il ait pu parler, Emily débarqua dans ma cuisine, l'air affolé.

« Bella ! Tu es en vie ! »

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as Emily ? »

« J'ai cru... je voulais être sûre. Tu es vivante ! »

« Oui. » lui répétai-je tandis qu'elle me serra fort contre elle.

« Bella, Jacob a des problèmes. »


	24. Chapitre 24

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 24**

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Il a téléphoné il y a une heure chez nous, Paul a décroché, il s'est empressé de dire que tu avais sauté de la falaise et que personne ne t'avais vu depuis. Il lui a dit aussi que tu t'étais ralliée aux Cullen... Jake a raccroché, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le contacter.»

Edward se tendit davantage, ses poings étaient fermés, sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une fine ligne rosée.

« Toujours en travers de mon chemin. » pesta Edward.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Bella... »

« Qui était-ce ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Jacob. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas passé ?! »

« Il n'a pas demandé après toi mais après Charlie. »

« Ça fait des mois que je suis sans nouvelles de lui ! » m'écriai-je.

Emily me saisit par les épaules pour me forcer à la regarder.

« Collin t'a vu sautée, il est parti chercher des secours mais on a cru que c'était trop tard... Personne ne savait si tu t'en étais sortie... »

« Tu lui as dit que Charlie était à un enterrement ! » me souvins-je en me retournant vers Edward.

« Jake veut se venger des Cullen, il va bientôt arriver à la réserve mais les Anciens vont le juger... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Haute trahison. »

« Mais... »

« Bella, il faut que tu y ailles, que tu leur dises tout. Il risque de mourir. »

« Mais Billy ! »

« Billy n'est pas le chef, Sam décidera et tu sais quelle est sa priorité. Et le vieux Quil est le plus intransigeant.»

« Le clan... Si Jake se fait tuer, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella. Quand bien même ils te verront vivante, tu restes une ennemie pour eux. » tenta de me retenir Edward.

Je secouai la tête puis attrapai la main de Leah pour nous sortir de la maison.

« Allons-y. »

« Bella, non ! » me cria mon ami.

Emily monta dans sa voiture et mis en marche le moteur. Edward appela mon prénom plusieurs fois. Je ne devais pas me retourner, je savais qu'il me ferait flancher. Même si mon amour pour Jake était mort, il restait mon ami et par ma faute, il était en danger. Il attrapa la portière et l'ouvrit brusquement.

« N'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux ! » me supplia-t-il.

« Il le faut. Je dois le sauver. »

« Bella, ne pars pas. Pour moi...»

« Désolée. »

Je fis signe à Emily de démarrer, Edward lâcha la portière et je la refermai rapidement. Mes mains se serrèrent sur mon torse pour empêcher les sanglots de me submerger.

Emily me révéla la vraie raison de la crise cardiaque d'Harry. Il avait assisté à la transformation de Leah et avait eu attaque. Le soir-même, Seth avait muté à son tour. Le clan était en effervescence, il y avait forcément un danger imminent pour que les mutations se soient multipliés.

« Embry et Quil ont muté il y a deux semaines. » ajouta Emily en se garant devant chez elle.

A l'arrière de la maison, la tente traditionnelle avait été dressée, c'était celle utilisée pour les mariages et les réunions du conseil des Anciens. Jake attendait devant, il faisait les cent pas.

« Jake ! » m'écriai-je en courant vers lui.

« Bella ! Tu es vivante ! Tu es vivante ! »

Il m'enlaça trop fort mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.


	25. Chapitre 25

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 25**

« Paul a dit que... »

« Il s'est trompé. Jake... »

« Tu sens comme eux ! Il ne s'est pas trompé. Tu es avec eux ! » m'accusa-t-il en reculant comme si j'étais devenue soudainement atteinte de la peste.

« Ils ne sont pas un danger, Jake, n'oublie pas le traité. »

« Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? Après ce que tu as vu... »

« Entrez ! » nous coupa la voix de Sam.

Billy, Quil III et Sam étaient assis par terre et nous les imitâmes.

« Jacob Black, tu as révélé nos légendes et nos secrets à une étrangère. Par ta faute, les sang-froids n'ignorent plus rien de nous. »

« C'est faux ! » m'insurgeai-je.

Je regardai tout à tour les trois juges aux expressions solennelles et graves, trois visages familiers et autrefois amicaux.

« Je pensais qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. » soupira Jake, déçu et abattu.

« Ton père t'avait pourtant prévenu et tu as refusé de l'écouter. » insista Sam.

« Je sais que j'ai mal agi. »

« Tu as été exclu du clan car tu as refusé d'obéir à un ordre de l'alpha. » asséna Quil III.

Je me tournai ahurie vers Jake. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Il m'ignora et écouta encore ses torts.

« Aujourd'hui, nos ennemis possèdent un avantage sur nous et la situation est critique. Notre tribu est en danger, en deux semaines, quatre nouveaux guerriers ont muté. » déclara Sam.

« Le traité... » commençai-je.

« Le traité est caduque, par notre faute, me répondit Billy. Nous ne devions pas révéler leur secret aux étrangers. En échange ils ont promis de ne pas attaquer d'humains. »

« Ils ont tenu leur parole, et si il le faut, ils partiront! m'exclamai-je. Ils partiront quoiqu'il en soit, mais je vous en supplie, ne leur faites pas de mal. »

« Bella, tu n'as pas à parler, tu n'es que la preuve de la trahison de Jacob. me lança Quil III. Jacob, tes frères vont témoigner. »

Entrèrent Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth et Leah. Je fus triste de voir les nouveaux membres, je savais que ça n'était pas facile pour eux. Leah se stoppa et fixa Jake qui lui tournait le dos.

Jared fut le premier à raconter ce qu'il avait dit à Jake après le premier conseil, Paul aussi, tous lui avaient dit de me quitter. Sam rappela brièvement que Jake avait brisé son lien avec le clan en s'affranchissant de son autorité de chef.

« Nous t'écoutons. » dit Quil III à Jake.

« J'ai cru être imprégné, c'était ce que je voulais, puis j'ai douté à cause de vous tous. Ensuite... j'ai craqué... Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu, je voudrais ne pas être un guerrier. Être banni m'a arrangé, j'avais envie de prendre le large et réfléchir. Quant à Bella, j'ai compris que je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle et que ça n'arriverait jamais. »

Les derniers mots, il les prononça en me regardant avec tristesse. Comme lui, j'avais pensé que c'était possible et que c'était ce que je voulais.

« Tu es coupable Jake. » déclara Quill III.

« Vous allez encore le rejeter ? » m'offusquai-je.

« Il sera tué au lever du soleil. »

« Non ! » hurla Leah, nous devançant Billy et moi.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, étonnés qu'elle fut aussi attristée que nous. Jake se leva et la regarda enfin. La magie des guerriers opéra, ça n'était qu'une impression mais c'était si réel. Je reconnus le phénomène, il venait de s'imprégner de Leah. Sam et les Anciens s'isolèrent aussitôt dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les membres du clan parlèrent fort et en même temps. Tous étaient soulagés et heureux, à croire que Jake n'avait pas été condamné à mort. Il ne bougea plus, son visage était sérieux et Leah souriait à travers ses larmes.

« Mais arrêtez de rire ! » finis-je par lancer au groupe.

« Il est sauvé Bella ! » rétorqua Embry.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand un guerrier s'imprègne de quelqu'un, il nous est interdit de lui faire du mal. Leah protège Jake de toute condamnation. »

« Dieu merci... »

Les Anciens et Sam revinrent vers nous. Jake et Leah s'étaient rapprochés et ensemble ils firent face aux juges.

« Ta faute est effacée, Jacob, à la condition de rejoindre le clan. »

« J'accepte. »

« Leah, nous espérons que grâce à ton imprégnation, tu feras preuve de plus de retenue. » déclara Quil III.

« Oui, bien sur. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Sam. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Il nous reste à nous occuper des Cullen. Si Jake réintègre le clan, nous serons supérieurs en nombre ! » s'enthousiasma Paul.

Mon esprit se réveilla, fouilla pour trouver un moyen de sauver les Cullen. Pourtant je n'étais rien, je n'appartenais ni aux loups ni aux vampires. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'écouterait.

« Laissez Bella en dehors de tout ça. » plaida Billy.

Il me regarda enfin et je pus deviner qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

« Raccompagne-la à l'entrée de la réserve. » lui ordonna Quil III.

Après un dernier regard pour son fils, Billy me suivit hors de la tente. Ensemble nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve.

« Comment es-tu venue ? »

« En voiture avec Emily. »

« Tu vas devoir rentrer seule. J'ignore comment les choses vont se passer avec ton père. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. »

« Billy, rappelle-leur le traité. Ton grand-père a conclu ce pacte avec les Cullen. »

« Les temps ont changé. »

« Mais pas eux. Ils ont le plus grand respect pour la tribu. Ils auraient pu si facilement tuer le clan d'Ephraim, ils n'étaient que trois guerriers contre cinq vampires. Mais Carlisle ne l'a jamais envisagé. Les Cullen ne seront jamais une menace. »

« Tu les connais bien. » constata-t-il avec amertume.

« J'ai appris beaucoup avec vous autres et beaucoup avec eux. Je suis impartiale... »

« Tu as aimé Jake, tu ne peux pas être impartiale. »

J'hésitai à répliquer que j'aimais un vampire maintenant, mais la balance était effectivement déséquilibrée car j'aimais Edward tellement plus fort que j'avais aimé Jacob.

« Carlisle voudrait rencontrer Sam. »

« Je ne peux rien ajouter Bella. Je ne décide pas. »

« Et s'ils partent ? »

« Alors qu'ils partent loin, sinon le clan sera après eux. »

« Adieu Billy. »

« Bella, prends garde. Le clan ne t'épargnera pas si tu trouves encore sur sa route. »

Je hochais la tête, résolue et triste. Mon temps auprès des Quileute était révolu et ma vie ne tenait qu'un à fil. Les Cullen étaient en danger à cause de moi, qu'ils se battent ou qu'ils partent, je les perdrais sans doute.


	26. Chapitre 26

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 26**

Je suivis la route sans ressentir la fatigue ou la pluie. Je devais prévenir Edward et sa famille. Ils partiraient et je ne les reverrais jamais, je resterais sans doute à Forks. Moi qui voulais tant m'enfuir dès mon diplôme en poche, je ne me voyais plus quitter ce coin pluvieux. Sans Edward, à quoi bon vouloir vivre, autant m'enterrer à Forks. Pourtant la proximité des Quileute maintenant m'était insupportable. Je les avais crus nobles et dignes de confiance, ils n'étaient que des gamins avec trop de force et de préjugés. Les Cullen agissaient avec discrétion et retenue, ils ne cherchaient jamais à attaquer, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils allaient partir et épargner les vies de cette bande de crétins de loups. Si les deux clans venaient à se battre... non, je ne voulais même pas l'envisager.

« Bella... » entendis-je au loin.

J'avançai encore plus vite, je priai pour que cette voix fut bien celle d'Edward, même si je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

« Bella ! Dis-moi si tu m'entends ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! » me cria-t-il.

« Edward ! »

« Avance encore mon amour, je ne peux pas venir à toi. »

« Edward... » soufflai-je.

Il avait dit... c'était impossible, je rêvais. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, il me rappela encore.

« Je ne suis pas loin, avance et dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas me voir, juste après le virage. »

Je marchais encore puis je le vis au loin. Plus je m'approchais de lui, plus il se tendait vers moi, près à courir.

« Encore quelques mètres... » m'encouragea-t-il.

Son visage reflétait l'angoisse que j'avais perçu dans ses premiers appels. Je passai enfin la frontière invisible et je me jetai dans ses bras déjà ouverts. Je me hissai et l'embrassai avec désespoir et désir. Il m'enlaça et me rendit mon baiser, puis il s'écarta et je pensai à respirer.

« Dis-le encore... me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

« Oui... »

J'aurais voulu le supplier de me dire encore « mon amour », même si il ne le pensait pas, même si je l'avais rêvé. Il me tira vers sa voiture, m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à m'installer.

« Edward, tu dois partir. » lui dis-je tandis qu'il démarra.

Il se crispa sur le volant, ses yeux parurent s'embuer mais je savais que les vampires ne pleuraient pas.

« Je ferai ce que tu voudras Bella. »

« Ta famille aussi. »

« D'accord. »

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, comme si il avait la gorge serrée.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de ta vie ainsi, je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur. »

Son discours était insensé. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Puis je me souvins lui avoir crié dessus avant de partir à la réserve.

« Je... je ne te reproche rien. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. »

« J'ai cru mourir, jamais je n'ai été aussi inquiet et pourtant depuis que tu es ma vie, j'ai souvent été inquiet. »

Pourquoi voulais-je comprendre autre chose ? Il ne pouvais pas m'aimer !

« J'ai voulu venir te chercher mais ça aurait été une déclaration de guerre envers les Quileute. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été fou durant ton absence. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » murmurai-je, je voulais juste qu'il se calme.

« Bien sur que je m'inquiète. Tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup... enfin... Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi tu as du rentrer à pieds ? »

« C'est une longue histoire... Non ! »

Nous venions d'arriver dans ma rue. J'avais perdu trop de temps, je devais tout lui dire et vite.

« Quoi ? »

« Emmène-moi chez toi ! Les Quileute veulent vous attaquer et ils vont le faire très vite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute. Je leur ai dit que je ne vous avais rien révélé de leurs secrets mais ils ne m'ont pas crue. »

« Bella, calme-toi, ils sont trois ou quatre et nous sept, il... »

« Ils sont sept aussi Edward ! Il faut que vous partiez et vite ! Ils ont peur de vous. »

« Je vois. »

Il sortit son téléphone portable puis parla très vite.

« Alice a déjà prévenu la famille. » me dit-il ensuite.

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Carlisle refuse et comme Alice ne peut rien voir à cause d'eux... »

« Partez au plus vite. »

Il serra mes mains dans les siennes, ses pouces caressèrent ma peau tandis que ses yeux me sondaient.

« Tu ne peux pas rester, Bella. Ils pourraient te faire du mal. »

« Je... »

« Viens avec nous, nous te protégerons, tu iras où tu veux ensuite mais pars dès maintenant. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te laisser à Forks. »

« Tu es certain que... »

« Oui, vas vite faire ton sac, je t'attends. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, les autres sont aussi en train de partir. On les rejoindra à San Francisco. »

« San Francisco ? »

« Les loups auront du mal à agir dans une si grande ville. Vas chercher tes affaires, fais vite ! »

Je courus hors de la voiture et empaquetai à toute vitesse quelques vêtements, mes économies, mon passeport et mes affaires de toilette. En cinq minutes, je disparaissais, j'étais excitée et nerveuse, j'étais aussi soulagée que les Cullen aient décidé de ne pas se battre.

Restait à prévenir Charlie. Par lâcheté, je préférai griffonner une courte note, promettant de lui téléphoner rapidement. Comme promis, Edward n'était pas parti. Il sortit de la voiture, téléphone en main, pour m'ouvrir la portière et il posa mon sac sur la banquette arrière.

« Quel hôtel ? » demanda-t-il, sans doute à Alice.

« Demain matin... oui je lui dirais. A ton avis... »

Il raccrocha en souriant discrètement, c'était bon signe.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Elle m'a demandé ce que tu avais emporté, elle prévoit déjà vos séances de shopping. »

« Oh mon dieu... » me lamentai-je.

« Désolé. »

« Allons-y. »

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Bella. »

Son ton sérieux m'alerta.

« Nous ne fuyons pas, nous voulons éviter de les combattre pour ne pas avoir leur sang sur nos mains. »

« Je sais. »

« Carlisle a téléphoné à Sam, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais... enfin j'avais regardé dans ton portable pour avoir le numéro au cas où un jour tu aurais eu un problème. »

« Je comprends. Qu'a dit Carlisle ? »

« Il lui a dit que nous attaquer ne signifiait pas attaquer sept vampires mais l'ensemble des vampires. Il leur a parlé des Volturis. »

« Les Volturis ? »

« Ce sont nos... rois, en quelque sorte. Ils sont très puissants et ont les ressources nécessaires pour traquer, juger et punir. »

« C'est une bonne chose, Sam et les autres se croient si puissants mais ils sont inexpérimentés et stupides ! » râlai-je, malgré tout inquiète pour les Quileute.

« Carlisle ne le fera pas appel aux Volturis, pas sans que nous soyons réellement en danger. »

« Vous ne pourrez plus revenir à Forks. »

« C'est une vie d'errance et le monde est assez vaste, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »


	27. Chapitre 27

**TROUVER SA PLACE**

**Chapitre 27**

Après deux heures de route, son téléphone sonna de nouveau, avec Carlisle et Emmett, ils se coordonnèrent. Nous arriverions après eux puisque j'avais besoin d'un repas et d'un vrai lit, leur avait Edward. Nous longeâmes l'océan et quand enfin nous quittâmes l'Etat de Washington pour celui de l'Oregon, Edward se détendit.

Il me paraissait désormais évident que je ferais tout pour rester auprès de lui, même en tant qu'amie. Il fallait juste que j'apprenne à vivre avec le cœur en souffrance perpétuelle. J'aimais assez l'idée d'avoir en quelque sorte fugué avec Edward, c'était romantique et aventurier.

Mon père m'enguirlanda lorsque je le contactai avant d'aller diner. Je prétextai une batterie à plat pour abréger son sermon. Je n'avais même pas eu à chercher une excuse, il s'était contenté de répéter que j'avais beau être majeure, je ne pouvais pas abandonner le lycée et ma famille sur un coup de tête.

« Où veux-tu diner ? »

« N'importe où. » répondis-je.

Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter dans un hôtel restaurant en bord de mer. Le repas fut rapide et silencieux, Edward avait échangé de nombreux messages avec les siens, apparemment les loups n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié les menaces et surtout, ils réclamaient que je rentre à Forks.

« Je devrais peut-être les contacter. » lui dis-je hésitante, dans l'ascenseur.

« Rien ne t'y force. »

« Jake va s'inquiéter, je le connais. »

« Oui... Jake. » lâcha-t-il soudain en colère.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la mienne puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, et resta sur le seuil. Je pénétrai et ignorai le décor assez luxueux. Il y avait un grand balcon avec une vue mer, je m'y rendis sans oser regarder si Edward me suivrait. La lune était presque pleine, ses rayons laiteux caressaient l'horizon. La nuit était avancée et fraîche, je fermai un instant mes yeux pour apprécier le souffle du vent, j'avais besoin d'un moment de calme avant de parler.

Edward s'approcha de moi, mon corps réagissait toujours à proximité de lui mais ce soir c'était encore plus intense. Je me tournai vers lui, bien décidée à révéler mes secrets et les siens.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la réserve ? »

Edward me déroba son regard, ses mains menaçaient de briser le garde fou du balcon.

« Je ne veux rien savoir de tes retrouvailles avec lui. » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Mon imagination me jouait peut-être des tours, Edward semblait être jaloux.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. » soufflai-je, les joues rouges.

Comprendrait-il que je l'aimais lui ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

« Mais tu l'as été... »

« Non, c'était facile et pratique... nous étions amis et passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'était même logique, nos pères étaient ravis et j'avais une raison supplémentaire de passer mon temps à la réserve. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir plus que ce que je ressentais pour lui. Quand il m'a quittée, j'ai souffert plus de l'abandon que de la rupture. J'ai toujours eu peur d'être rejetée, c'est ainsi. »

« Bella... Tu es sincère ? »

« Oui, je le suis d'autant plus que j'ai la preuve que je ne l'aimais pas et lui aussi a eu une preuve. Il s'est imprégné de Leah. »

« C'est une caractéristique de leur tribu ? »

Son ton se fit de plus en plus doux, ainsi que son regard. Mon cœur s'envola, l'espoir lui donnait des ailes.

« En quelque sorte. L'imprégnation est un lien affectif très fort entre deux personnes, souvent il s'agit d'amour éternel. »

« Et ta preuve ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, je ne savais même pas comment lui dire.

« Tu m'as embrassé. » murmura-t-il en m'hypnotisant de ses yeux noirs.

« Tu m'as appelé mon amour. »

« Tu es toute ma vie Bella. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je souris. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et balaya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de mes paupières.

« Ton cœur m'inquiète, il bat irrégulièrement. »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle sucré et frais me tourmentait, je voulais tellement l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Edward... je t'aime tellement. » avouai-je.

A mon tour, je posai une main sur son visage froid et lisse. Ses lèvres se tordirent, je reculai pour mieux le voir et comprendre sa réaction.

« C'est trop ? » m'inquiétai-je en pensant à mon odeur et à sa soif.

« Oui et c'est merveilleux. »

Je fus décontenancée.

« Alors... pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te vouloir. »

« Arrête de parler ainsi. » le rabrouai-je tendrement.

Je ne voulais plus de drames, il ne pouvait pas gâcher cette nuit.

« Non Bella, tu ne saisis pas. C'est malsain. »

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, il n'y a rien de malsain que tu me veuilles aussi. »

« Tu es humaine. »

« C'est un détail, j'ai déjà décidé de devenir comme toi. Je voudrais rester avec toi Edward. »

« Folie. » murmura-t-il, en serrant de nouveau ses poings.

Je tendis mes mains pour défaire les siennes puis je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai rapidement. Il me força à m'arrêter en emprisonnant mes poignets.

« Tu es comme une drogue pour moi, c'est comme si tu étais ma propre marque d'héroïne... Je te veux Bella, au-delà de ce qui est bien, raisonnable, acceptable. Je te veux à moi et à moi seul, je n'en peux plus de les voir tous autour de toi. » déclara-t-il en me serrant contre lui, un doigt sous mon menton.

« Qui ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Au lycée, tu avais un tas d'admirateurs, je devais supporter leurs pensées... Et puis il y a eu Jacob... »

« C'est fini. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux de ce qui s'est passé, c'est juste plus fort que moi. Tout est si nouveau pour moi. Malgré ces derniers mois avec toi, je n'ai pas encore réussi à calmer mes pulsions. »

« Je te jure Edward, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, dans mes pensées, dans mon avenir. »

« De nos jours, les gens confondent facilement amour et désir... » continua-t-il, sa voix était de plus en plus grave, enrouée par son émoi.

« Pas moi. »

« Tu as compris ? Dis-le. »

« Oui Edward, je te jure que je n'ai jamais... »

« Tu n'as pas pu rester chaste avec ce garçon, je me souviens de ses pensées... »

Je ne devais pas m'offusquer de son ton accusateur, je ne méritais pas d'être aimée par lui, je voulais bien me battre, me justifier, lui prouver mon amour si il le fallait.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

« Parfois je t'espionnais quand tu étais chez toi avec lui. »

Je n'avais pas soupçonné une telle ardeur chez Edward, un tel caractère impulsif et entier. Il me rappelait Heathcliff, dans les Hauts du Hurlevent.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas restés chastes mais ça n'était rien de très poussé. »

« Rien que de penser que tu étais dans ses bras... »

« Oublie Edward, fais-le pour moi. J'oublierais toute ma vie avant cet instant si cela peut te rendre le sourire. »

De parler de ma virginité avait éveillé mes fantaisies, je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui, personne ne pouvait être si sexy, si désirable, si fort et parfait. Je décelai enfin cette facette dangereuse chez lui, celle du vampire, elle n'était qu'une partie infime de son être et je devais admettre que cela m'excitait.

« Tu es un ange, Bella, un ange et je ne veux que te condamner. »

« Dis moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai. »

« Je te veux, toute entière, heureuse, consentante, je veux boire ton sang et te transformer moi-même, ensuite je te veux à moi et à moi seul. Je ne tolèrerai plus de passer une journée sans te voir, sans savoir que tu vas bien. Je sais que c'est mal mais je te veux ainsi.»

Je pouvais enfin me lâcher, libérer tous mes sentiments que j'avais réprimés. Je l'aimais, je n'aurais pas pu me douter que ce serait si... intense pour lui aussi.

Il me revint un de mes passages préférés des Hauts de Hurlevent : « Si tous les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être ; si tout les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger. »

Comment le faire comprendre à Edward ? Il se fustigeait de me vouloir, il pensait ne pas me mériter alors que c'était l'inverse.

« J'aime le sol qu'il foule, l'air qu'il respire, et tout ce qu'il touche, et tout ce qu'il dit. J'aime tous ses regards, et tous ses gestes, je l'aime entièrement et complètement. » avait dit Catherine au sujet d'Heathcliff, j'étais certaine d'aimer Edward encore plus que cela.

« Tu ne peux pas me vouloir. » soufflai-je.

Il ouvrit la boucher pour protester, il se trompait, je n'allais pas me diminuer encore.

« Je t'appartiens déjà Edward. » ajoutai-je.

Je lui souris et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser me bouleversa, il m'entraina aux limites de la folie. Je pourrais me perdre, mourir et renaitre grâce au seul pouvoir de ses lèvres.

Trop vite, il se détacha difficilement et mit un genou à terre.

« Épouse-moi Bella. »

Tout allait si vite mais pas trop vite, c'était ce que je voulais, vivre éternellement pour l'aimer. Seul son bonheur m'importait et s'il fallait me marier avec lui, je le ferais et j'en serais aussi heureuse.

« Oui. » répondis-je.

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin, mon souffle se suspendit quand il fit apparaître une magnifique bague ornée de petits diamants. Il la glissa à mon annuaire droit et à cet instant, j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas lui et moi.

Edward éclipsa le monde extérieur, mon passé et le sien, nos erreurs et nos doutes, ne subsisterait à jamais que notre amour. J'avais trouvé ma place et elle serait pour toujours aux côtés d'Edward.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu, à très bientôt!_


End file.
